The unexpected happens
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Sequel to the inevitable happens.GotenxTrunks yaoi so don't read if you don't like. Final chapter. Thank you to everyone that posted lovely reviews. You haven't heard the last of me, hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Part 6

Dear diary

I'm so happy! Trunks and I made up last night and...I think everything is going to be okay! I think it'll take a while for him to completely get over my stupid scars but we're strong enough to get through this. Luckily it's the weekend and we get to spend the whole day together! My sexy boyfriend is still asleep at the moment though, I'm not surprised after the energy he burned venting his frustrations on me. I wonder what we should do today. We could go to the cinema, stay at the lake or-

"Morning chibi, whatcha writing?"

"Trunks! Give it back!"

"Nuh-uh, I wanna see what you've written"

He started to open the treasured possession but before he could even read the first word Goten tackled him into the side of the tent, causing it to collapse on them both. Trunks found the whole situation hilarious and continued to tease. He struggled around under the cover smothering them until he escaped with the diary. Goten managed to do the same and gave chase. The beaming sunlight impeded his advance for a few seconds but he was determined to get his diary back. They were racing on foot, running along the lakeside until Goten launched himself in an attempt to tackle him again and successfully managed to grab the waistband of his pyjamas, exposing his toned behind. Trunks fell to his knees as Goten tried yanking them down and before he had a chance to stand again he found himself pinned to the floor, looking up into Goten's innocent eyes.

"You can't just take someone's diary!"

"But you're not just somebody, you're my chibi"

He knew just what to say to reduce Goten to a blushing, embarrassed state.

"C...Can I have it back now please?"

"Can I have my morning kiss first?"

His request was granted. The little saiyan bent down and caressed his expectant lips with his own, snatching the pristine book out of his hand in the process. Trunks remained on his back, smiling at Goten's deviousness as he jumped up and gave him a stern look.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I won't do it again"

"Darn right you won't" he said, instantly turning his expression into a happy one.

Trunks stood up, pulling his clothing up to his waist again. He then brought Goten into a tight hug as he cradled his diary.

"You're so cute when you try to be angry"

Goten remained silent, enjoying his lovers embrace.

"What time do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure I think it's still early"

"Is there anything you wanna do today chibi?"

"Mm...I'm not sure..."

"Well...how about we go back to mine, grab something to eat, have a shower and then we can decide what to do, sound good?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea"

"Okay then, do you think we should finally pack up the tent?" He laughed.

"Haha, I think so"

The couple worked together to repack the tent before they sped off to the briefs residence. Instead of going through the front door they flew through the window that was left open after their previous argument. Trunks shoved the tent under his bed and opened his bedroom door.

"I'm gonna let my mom know I'm back and get her to call yours"

"Good, they must be worried"

"You can have a shower first if you want; everything you need is in my bathroom"

"Okay then, I won't be long"

Goten entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him as Trunks went downstairs. He turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to heat up he caught a glimpse of his scars in the mirror.

I almost forgot about them...I hope Trunks doesn't think about it too much

He removed his trousers and boxers, entering the now hot shower, filled with regret. He didn't want to rid the scent of his lover from his body but the hot water rushing onto his face symbolised a fresh start for them both in Goten's mind. As he stood directly underneath the showerhead with his eyes closed he jumped when there was a knock at the glass door. He was more surprised than he should have been to see his completely naked and erect boyfriend as he opened the door, joining him.

"Trunks what are you doing?"

"Well...I thought we could pick up where we left off last time we were in here" He grinned.

"You're not serious?"

"I am, we didn't have enough time before but we have plenty now"

"But Trunks...It still hurts..."

"Aww come on chibi it won't hurt as much"

"But..."

"What have I told you before? It's your fault for being too cute"

With that said Trunks pinned him against the wet tiles and clamped his teeth on the side of Goten's neck, knowing this would render him helpless.

"Aah...Trunks...N...No"

Trunks let his tongue loose in a second attack on his neck. He received the result he wanted when he felt Goten's member slide up his leg. Embarrassed that he became involuntarily erect he made a half hearted attempt to push away his lover but his efforts were in vain when Trunks gently gripped his sensitive penis, sending a feeling of paralyzing pleasure through his whole body. Trunks ended the assault on his neck and guided his tongue across his neck, up to his chin until he reached his quivering lips. He forced it into Goten's mouth, grinding his body against the submissive saiyan's in the process. Goten fought back, pushing the older saiyan's tongue away with his own and bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood.

"Heh, you're in for it now"

Fear struck Goten as he stared into his lust filled eye's that were slightly hidden behind his dripping wet lavender hair. Trunks lifted his little legs up from the floor so the only support he had was his back against the wall and rested the tip of his member against Goten's slightly stretched hole. He backed away so Goten had to wrap his arms around his neck and then forced him into the corner of the confined space, slowly pushing him down onto his pulsating rod.

"Aaah...F...Fuck"

"Ngh...Relax chibi"

Trunks managed to ram in all his length quicker than normal, thanks to their last session. He ignored the water beating down on his toned back as he began to relentlessly slam into the shaggy haired boy, having to also cover Goten's mouth to stifle his screams. With his free hand he gripped his cock once again and started to pump it rigorously. The onslaught of intense pleasure was overwhelming, causing Goten to show signs that he was close to climaxing.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet"

Trunks released his electrifying grip, his fingers sticky from the pre-cum. He then removed his other hand from Goten's mouth and seductively slipped one of his coated fingers into his inviting mouth.

"Lick them clean"

A nod was all Goten could give as his breathing was too erratic to say anything. He gripped Trunk's wrist with both hands and sensually swirled his tongue around his index finger, removing all of the fluid and making sure to swallow. One after the other, he let the prince's fingers enter his mouth until all of his own essence was devoured. Trunks continued to pound him into the wall, slightly worried he would crack the tiles but the amazing feeling surging through his body forced him to focus on filling the little saiyan's hole.

"Chibi...I can't take much more"

Goten still couldn't manage a reply under the unrelenting thrusts impaling his inner walls, just a set of illegible moans. Without warning Goten's body tensed up and a stream of hot cum shot up his torso. The tightening of Goten's muscles around Trunk's throbbing member proved to be too much for him, and with a violent barrage of quick thrusts, he unleashed his load inside his little lover while running the flat of his tongue across Goten's stomach up to his chest, making sure he lapped up every last drop of the exhaust saiyan's clear white, sticky essence. The older saiyan released him so he could stand but his legs felt like the bones had been removed and nearly fell over. Trunks quickly supported him by wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I...love you..."

"I love you too Trunks"

Goten was so happy that he said it first and hugged him back tighter. Trunks placed his hands on Goten's shoulders and stared lovingly into his onyx eyes then kissed him passionately not wanting to break away.

"Mmph...Trunks I can't breathe" He managed to utter.

"Sorry I got carried away" He replied while pulling away.

"It's okay" Goten smiled.

Trunks blushed slightly which concerned Goten more than pleased him. He didn't know if he was imagining things but Trunk's expression almost seemed sad.

"Hey chibi...can I wash your hair?"

"Okay, if you want..."

He exited the shower for a moment to retrieve the necessary items. When he re-entered the small space he stood behind Goten, squirted the pleasant smelling liquid onto his hand and rubbed it into his hands before massaging it through the tangled mass of black hair.

"So what do you wanna do today Goten?"

"I don't mind...is there anything you want to do?"

"Mm...I'm not sure. Have a think about it over breakfast"

"Okay"

"Mom said she'll make us pancakes and your mom said it's cool to stay here tonight if you want"

"That sounds awesome!"

Trunks continued to scrub his hair while thinking of how to spend the rest of the day.

"You don't mind wearing some of my clothes today do you? Unless you wanna go home and grab some of yours" He said while applying conditioner.

"No it's okay I'll wear some of yours"

"Okay cool, you can get changed while I finish up in here" he said as he rinsed Goten's hair until it was squeaky clean.

"Okay, don't be long"

Goten exited the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry his hair with while he watched the steam radiate from his porcelain skin in the mirror. Trying his best not to keep his gaze fixated on the deep red lines that tainted his once perfect skin, he averted his eyes over to Trunks who was currently washing his own hair.

He's so perfect...

After removing most of the moisture from his hair he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his boyfriend's bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and browsed Trunk's large selection of clothing. Eventually he picked a light blue shirt and a pair of navy shorts. He was too embarrassed to choose a preferred pair of boxers out of the neat piles displayed in separate compartments so he picked the black pair on top of the pile. Finally he took a pair of white socks and laid all the items on the bed. As he sat down to put on the socks he winced in pain from the aftermath of Trunk's actions.

I think I need some time to recover before our next session

He removed the towel and changed into his lover's clothes, admiring his new look in the mirror attached to the inside of the wardrobe. He looked down at the floor and noticed a jumper halfway under the bed. When he retrieved it he realised it was Trunk's lime green hooded jumper that he liked so much. Without a second thought he slipped it over his head and took a second look in the mirror. It was a bit baggy but it had a faint scent of Trunks so he decided to keep it on. He shut the wardrobe door and his heart jumped when he saw the prince standing next to the bathroom door in a towel, glistening with perspiration.

"You look so cute in my jumper" He smiled.

"Can I wear it today, Pleaaaase?"

"How can I say no to you?"

"Hehe, thank you"

He stared at Trunk's impressive body as he walked over to his wardrobe in search of a casual outfit.

"Chibi can you go into the bathroom and find a blue pot in the cabinet under the mirror please?"

"Sure, no problem"

He went in and opened the cabinet in search of the wanted item.

Let see...toothbrushes, deodorant, mouthwash...wait a minute, is this it?

He discovered a dark blue pot with a screw lid.

"Did you find it?"

"I think so..."

As he walked back into the bedroom he was surprised to see his boyfriend already dressed. He wore a black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned purple, short sleeved shirt and a pair of plain black of long shorts.

"Yeah that's the one, sit down"

He took the pot from Goten and unscrewed the lid as the little saiyan sat on the edge of the bed. Trunks kneeled in front of him and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the scars. Goten was obviously uncomfortable with the situation but the prince held his wrist in place. He dipped his finger into the thick white paste and gently rubbed it across each individual scar.

"My dad gave me this to use for cuts and bruises just in case I'm a bit worse for wear after a fight. He said it's a remedy that has been passed down the royal family or something like that, I wasn't really listening"

"Have you ever used it before?"

"Mm-hm, a couple times, remember when Broly beat the crap out of us? I used this stuff when we got back and all my scratches and bruises went in less than a week"

"Wow...Th...Thank you Trunks"

"Don't worry about it, just promise me you won't do this to yourself ever again"

"I promise...I'm really sorry"

"You don't need to apologize"

Trunks carefully pulled down his sleeve once he was finished then kissed him lightly on the nose.

"All done, now how about some breakfast?"

"Count me in!"

The hungry boys rushed out of the bedroom and let out sighs of happiness as the enticing aroma of Bulma's pancakes invaded their nostrils. Goten slowed his pace down almost to a stop when he saw Vegeta sitting at the end of the rectangular table reading his daily newspaper. Trunks took the initiative and sat opposite his father, pulling the closest chair next to him, signalling Goten to sit down.

"Hey dad..."

"Well it's nice to see you've recovered but I guess I figured that out after you two disappeared last night" He said in an unimpressed tone.

"Yeah...sorry about that"

"Isn't it great? I was so happy to see my little Trunks back to his old self this morning" Bulma interrupted while placing a jug of maple syrup in the middle of the table.

"G...Good morning" Goten whimpered to his lover's parents.

"Kyahh! You look so cute in Trunk's clothes" She shrieked.

Vegeta lowered his paper to examine the red faced boy.

"Why are you wearing my son's clothing?"

"Uh...he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him so instead of going back to his I said it was okay to borrow some of mine" Trunks answered because Goten's expression resembled a rabbit in front of oncoming headlights.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"We...we came back pretty late when you two were in bed"

"Is that so?"

"Now now dear, let them eat their breakfast"

"Hmph..."

Goten's heartbeat slowly went back to normal as Vegeta returned to reading his newspaper. Hunger outweighed his fear as he stared happily at the stack of pancakes in front of him. Trunks was already smothering his with syrup while Vegeta continued to ignore his and Bulma was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Want some syrup Goten?"

"Y...Yes please"

They ate their breakfast in an awkward silence because of Vegeta's terrifying presence. Luckily Bulma sat at the table with a single pancake and began to make conversation.

"So what are you boys planning to do today?"

"We're haven't decided yet mom"

"How about you boys spare with me today?" Vegeta smirked.

"N...No that's okay dad"

"Why don't you both go into town? I'll even give you a bit of spending money"

The couple looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wait a minute...what's the catch?" Trunks asked.

"No catch...I just thought you could pick up some things for me"

"Ugh...I knew it"

"Come on Trunks, It won't be that bad" Said Goten.

"Why can't you do it mom?"

"My reason is because I have worked miracles and persuaded your father to not train for a day. So I want to spend the day with him..."

They now turned their gaze to Vegeta who was still hiding behind his newspaper.

"Ooookay then, we're gonna go now. Come on Goten"

"Umm...Thank you for the meal"

"Aren't you forgetting something boys?" Bulma teased, waving her purse in front of them.

She pulled out a short list of items and two hundred zeni each. Before she could change her mind Trunks took the money.

"A...Are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry about it honey just enjoy your day"

"Okay...Thank you"

"Okay thanks mom bye"

"Don't forget my list"

"Fine..." he complained while stuffing it in his pocket.

As they reached the front door Bulma kissed her son goodbye and hugged his little friend before they left.

"Here you go chibi" He said while handing Goten his half of the money.

"Thanks...is your mom okay?"

"I dunno...she's probably drunk"

"At this time of day?"

"Who knows or cares? At least we can buy stuff now"

"Yeah...but still"

"I'd rather go to town than listen to my parents make gross noises in their room again"

Goten didn't know why but he blushed at the thought of his love playing games in his room, cringing while his parents were having loud sex. Without warning Trunks gripped the little saiyan's hand as they walked towards the town.

"Wh...What are you doing? People will stare..." He blushed.

"I don't care and neither should you"

He refused to release his hand unless it was necessary as they walked into the town. As expected, town was full of people rushing around purchasing unnecessary items. They browsed around for a while, brushing off lengthy stares from strangers until they came across a well known clothes shop.

"How about it chibi? Want me to buy you something?"

"N...No that's okay"

"My treat" He smiled.

"No really, you don't have too..."

"I know I don't but I want too"

Goten submitted and allowed himself to be dragged inside the busy store. Trunks searched through the T-shirts rapidly with a look in mind for Goten.

"Try this one on"

Trunks displayed a black T-shirt with a large purple crescent that began from the neck and ended under the navel.

"Okay, gimme a sec" Goten replied as he chose a free changing cubicle.

"I'll have a look for some more"

He slipped on the new top after removing Trunk's clothing and admired his different look in the mirror for a second time that day.

"I like it" He beamed.

He began to change again but just as he put Trunk's shirt over his head he heard a familiar voice.

"Is that you Goten?"

To his dismay he saw Brody move the curtain aside. He imagined he must be trying out jeans as he walked in with just his boxers and a shirt.

This has to be a bad dream

"H...How have you been?" Brody asked meekly.

"Brody you can't be in here! Trunks will go insane!"

"I just wanted see how you were doing..."

"Don't you get it? He'll kill you if he catches you!"

"Look, I just wanna apologize to you both"

"That's fine but he won't listen to what you have to say!"

Sensing the fear in the terrified boy's voice he thought it would be best to just get changed and leave.

"Hey chibi, I found a couple more that would suit y-"

Before Brody could exit the tiny cubicle Trunks slid the curtain across the rail, seeing his partner and worst enemy together, semi-naked. He dropped the numerous shirts to his feet, shaking in shock and anger. Goten frantically placed his lover's shirt back on as he stood there in complete disbelief.

"W...Wait It's not what it looks like! I was just apologizing, right Goten?"

He tried to muster a reply but he was too scared to say anything as he had a good idea what would happen. Infuriated, Trunks grabbed Brody's throat and slammed him into the mirror, cracking it in the process.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" he said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip.

"Stop it Trunks you'll kill him!"

"Isn't that a good thing after what he's put us through? You said it yourself, it's his fault remember?"

"Please let him go, he can't breathe!"

"There you go again defending him! I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

He knew all reason had vanished from the prince, saying anything else would be pointless. The unbearable gurgling noises coming from Brody rang loudly in his ears as he watched the light from his eyes begin to fade. He tried his best to yank his arm away but Trunk's ploughed one swift knee into Brody's stomach, shattering the mirror into infinite glimmering pieces.

"Trunks stop it!" he screamed.

Still seeing red, Trunks released his grip on the now quiet, unconscious boy and swung the back of his fist, directly hitting the stunned saiyan in the cheek. The force of the blow sent Goten to his hands and knees. Everything seemed silent for a while as the shock channelled through his body; he lifted his hands off the carpeted floor staring in horror at the shards of glass embedded into his palms. As the pain hit him and the warm blood trickled down his arms he could hear a large crowd of people gathering outside the cubicle. He looked up at Trunks but saw no more anger in his eyes, just pure regret.

"Ch...Chibi...I'm so sorry..."

He extended his hand to help Goten but all the terrified boy did was flinch and stumble out of the tiny space.

"Chibi wait!"

It was no use, Goten barged his way through the crowd of onlookers, crying hysterically as he left the shop. Trunks looked on helplessly as the crowds gaze was completely fixated on him.

"F...Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" He roared, punching a hole through the oak wall in front of him into the next cubicle.

For the first time in his life he was truly scared, scared of losing the love of his life.

Goten blasted himself into the sky as soon as he left the shop, he didn't care if anyone saw him, he just had to leave instantly. The unrelenting flow of tears slightly clouded his vision as he planned to fly back to his house.

Why? Why does everything always go wrong?

It didn't take long for him to reach home; he wiped away the tears as he landed next to the front door, bracing himself for a myriad of questions from his mother. To his surprise Gohan answered the door after he knocked. He instantly knew something was wrong just by looking into his little brothers onyx eyes.

"Goten...what's the matter?"

That one sentence set him off again, he burst into tears and threw himself into his older brother's muscular, comforting arms. Gohan let him cry for a moment before bringing him inside.

"Mom and dad are out so don't worry"

Gohan guided him to the sofa and sat him down.

"Do you wanna tell me what's up? What happened to your face and your hands?"

Goten brushed his fingers across his swollen cheek which caused him to flinch in pain, not realising he smeared blood across his face. He really didn't want to reveal the truth but he knew Gohan wouldn't drop it.

"Who did this to you?"

"I...I fell..."

"Come on now, don't insult me"

He kept staring down at the floor while Gohan stroked his raven hair to calm him down.

"It was Trunks wasn't it?"

He thought he must have been correct judging by the hurt in the boy's teary eyes. He kept his anger quiet as he comforted his little brother.

"It...It wasn't his fault"

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?"

He remained silent while picking out tiny shards from his bloody palms. Gohan noticed the cuts on his little brother's wrist but decided to keep quiet for now.

"I know how much you love him but this can't happen again"

"H...How did you...?"

"Goten, it couldn't be more obvious"

He blushed immensely as his brother chuckled quietly. Gohan wiped the blood from his face and brought him into a tight hug.

"You're too precious"

He closed his eyes, enjoying his brothers relaxing embrace.

"I love you"

"I know, I love you too Gohan"

"You know, I got a little upset when we stopped hanging out all the time"

"I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be I understand, but I wish you would've figured it out before you got with Trunks"

"I...I don't understand"

"It's just...you never noticed me...you were completely oblivious"

"Gohan...w...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I love you"

He lifted his little brothers chin making him stare into his eyes then without warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Goten's. He pulled away in complete shock and tried to speak but he was literally speechless.

"Come on Goten it can't be that shocking, I've told you loads of times I love you"

"B...B...But...!"

"I know I know, how was you supposed that's what I meant but I can't hide it any longer"

"I..."

"I would never lay a hand on you if you were my mate. I would never hurt or mistreat you"

Gohan advanced and kissed him again. This time Goten did not back away as he was beyond stunned at what was happening. Gohan broke it off because Goten wasn't kissing him back and then gently stroked his bruised cheek.

"You deserve to be happy" he smiled.

"T...Trunks does make me happy"

"Well that may be but by the looks of it he doesn't treat you properly"

"H...He's never hit me before, honest! And it wasn't entirely his fault"

"You're too nice you know that? But I guess that's why you're so easy to love"

Goten's head was spinning as he tried to think of a way to cope with the situation.

"Please Goten...become my mate"

Gohan slowly pushed him onto his back and began to breathe against his little neck. The little saiyan breathed in deeply as Gohan's tongue ran across his weak spot.

"Gohan...St...Stop..."

He tried to push him away but because he was twice the size of him it proved difficult and his arms were restrained instead.

"No...I can't do this...please stop"

Gohan felt hurt by his words but he knew his head must be all over the place so even though he really didn't want to, he released his tiny arms and let him sit up. Before anything else could be said Goten ran past his brother upstairs to his room and locked the door.

"Well that could've gone better" Gohan sighed.

He stood up and headed for Goten's room but a knock at the door halted his advance. To his surprise a sad looking Trunks was standing in front of him holding a single shopping bag.

"Hey Gohan...is your brother here?"

"Yes but he's very upset at the moment and locked himself in his room" he replied playing the concerned big brother role perfectly.

"C...Can I see him?"

"I don't think so. He told me he doesn't want to see anyone"

"I see...well can you give this to him and tell him I'm really sorry?"

Trunks handed him the bag that contained the shirt Goten tried on earlier and his own green jumper.

"Alright I will anything else?"

"No, see ya"

As Gohan shut the door Trunks walked away and looked up at his boyfriend's window thinking about flying up there but this time he decided against it.

"Chibi...forgive me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 7**

Dear diary

I can't believe this! This is like a cruel joke! Gohan...I honestly don't know how to deal with this. I love him too but I never thought he loved me like that. I admit I wanted something like this to happen between us a while ago but I kept it to myself...kinda wish I hadn't now though. I also don't know what to do about Trunks. My cheek is still swollen and it still hurts but I don't care about that right now. All I want is for us to be happy all the time is that too much to ask? Now I think about it I swear all of our arguments have revolved around Brody. I suppose it would be easier on us if he was dead but that's no way to think...is it? I could easily fill up all your pages today my diary but I need to do a lot of thinking instead of just whining. Wish me luck xxx

Goten sighed deeply as he closed his precious diary.

Lucky I brought this along to town with me. I don't know what I would without my diary

He stood up from his bed, leaned out of his window and stared at the beautiful lush green scenery surrounding his home.

What do I do? What the hell do I do? Should I go and look for Trunks...no, I'm still not sure what to do about Gohan.

A knock at the door jolted his train of thought.

"It's Gohan, can I come in?"

He hesitated for a moment but decided to go against his better judgement and slightly opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked through the little crack in the door in a sad tone.

"I think we should talk don't you?"

Goten nodded silently and let his brother in. They both sat on the edge of the bed in an awkward silence until Gohan decided to put his plan into action.

"Listen Goten about earlier..."

"Why didn't you say you liked me that way before?" He interrupted.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes!"

"Huh...?"

"How did you not notice I felt the same way?"

"You did?"

"Come on Gohan. Remember when I used to sleep with you at bedtime? I wanted us...I wanted..."

"Goten...why didn't you say anything before?"

"I...I didn't think I was normal, thinking of you like that. Why didn't you trying anything?"

"I thought you were too young and I didn't want to risk what we had already"

Goten let out a disappointed whine while staring at the floor as Gohan placed his hand on his little brother's.

"But this is great isn't it? Now we both know, we can finally be together"

"But...what about Videl?"

"Let's just say that if she got hit by a bus tomorrow I would cry with happiness"

"Oh..."

His truthful attempt to make Goten smile with black humour failed but he was undeterred and continued trying to persuade him.

"It's too late...I'm with Trunks now"

"Look what he did to your face! Do you really want to be with someone like that?"

"I've already told you it wasn't his fault"

"So I guess it won't be his fault the next time either?"

"There won't be a next time"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I...I just am"

"Goten he couldn't love you as much as I do, no one could...no one"

"G...Gohan...I'm sorry"

"Please give us a chance"

He moved his hand to Goten's torso, slid it underneath his shirt and ran his finger across his toned stomach. With Goten showing no signs of discomfort he moved his hand upwards and began to rub two fingers around his soft nipple, creating a look of pleasure on the little saiyan's face.

"Pl...Please don't"

"Don't what?" He smirked.

Gohan leaned over him and buried his nose in his shaggy hair inhaling deeply.

"You're too cute"

After extensive rubbing, Goten's nipple became hard. He clutched at his older brother's shirt trying to stay in control.

"Stop..."

"You know you don't want me to"

He delicately kissed Goten's forehead, working his way down to the corner of his mouth. As he placed his free hand on the back of neck he lowered his other hand back downwards away from his nipple, aiming for his shorts. Gohan lightly dragged his nails repeatedly across his sensitive neck while seductively rubbing the bulge in his shorts. Goten slightly opened his mouth to let a gentle moan escape so Gohan took his chance and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. The shaggy haired boy put up a little resistance but ultimately gave in to his skilled tongue. Goten's scent was so intoxicating to him that he didn't realise how forceful he was being as he continued to force his tongue into his inviting mouth. His only way of letting Gohan know he couldn't really breathe was a pathetic attempt to push him away. Luckily his little plea was answered and he broke the kiss, ending it gently.

"I love you"

"Please...I...I can't"

"I know you love me too"

"I do but..."

"I want you to become my mate..."

"I...I'm already Trunk's mate"

"I was afraid of that...I wanted to be your first"

Goten blushed as he averted his gaze from his brothers upset eyes.

"It doesn't matter I still love you"

It was harder to refuse his advances each time Goten heard that word. He went back to rubbing the hard area in his shorts to see what reaction he would gain. Goten continued to look away; his eyes showed that he must be in turmoil but the haze of lust clouded the stronger saiyan's judgement as he undone the button on the little saiyans shorts, leaving the zip exposed. He remained silent as Gohan slowly unzipped the shorts and pulled them down past his smooth behind, exposing his tented boxers. He proceeded to slip his dominant hand under them and gently gripped the smooth penis concealed inside making him let out a quiet gasp of pleasure.

"See? You want this as much as I do, don't fight it"

There was no reply just a single tear that ran down his cheek, staining the bed sheet. Seeing his little brother shed a tear instantly stopped his actions. He released his grip, sat up and moved back to the edge of the bed while giving him a sympathetic sigh.

"I'm sorry"

Goten erased all worry in Gohan's mind by sitting up and hugging him tightly.

"You have no idea how much I want this but...until you feel the same, I'll restrain myself"

He felt Goten silently cry into his chest as he ran his fingers through the mass of thick hair.

"Come with me"

Gohan wiped away the tears in his eyes and allowed him to pull up his shorts then lead him out of the room and went downstairs. He then retrieved the bag given to him by Trunks from the table.

"What's that?"

"Well...Don't get mad but...Trunks came by earlier and left this for you"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't think it was a good idea because of the state you were in"

Goten was angry after learning this but he had to admit there was some truth to his words. After Gohan handed him the bag he pulled out the shirt that he tried on in the store. Without a word he removed Trunk's shirt and slipped on the new one.

"I think you should go to him...I just want you to know that whatever happens I'll be there for you"

"Thank you Gohan"

"By the way just make sure you come back tonight, mom misses you"

"Okay I will"

With that said Goten opened the front door and began his search for his beloved, not noticing his brother's devious smirk.

I'll try his house first

As he glided towards his house he decided to fly straight to his bedroom. The window was still open and when he swooped in he scanned the slightly messy room but he was nowhere to be found. He was about to fly straight back out to their favourite place he noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the bed. He walked over, picked up the paper and read the contents.

Chibi, I'm sorry for everything. I love you.

"Wh...What does he mean by that?"

His heart missed a beat as he tried to understand the note.

Surely he wouldn't...?

His instinct kicked in and he ran to the bathroom door. When he yanked it open he saw Trunks looking at himself in the mirror holding a knife.

"Chibi!"

Goten didn't answer he just walked over and slapped the knife from his hand then gave him a powerful slap in the face causing Trunks to reel back in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted angrily.

"I...I just..."

"You just what? Decided to kill yourself just because we had an argument?"

"I'm sorry...I thought I lost you" he replied rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What kind of excuse is that? Did you stop to think about my feelings or your parents if you were gone?"

"Well what about you? Did you think of my feelings when you did this to yourself?" He replied as he grabbed Goten's arm displaying the scars.

"That's completely different and that was your fault!"

"You've changed your tune..."

"No...I'm sorry I didn't mean that..."

Goten took a deep breath as Trunks fought back tears, staring at damage that he caused to his innocent face.

"What are we doing Trunks? Why are things like this?"

"Chibi..."

"I thought we would be happy all the time I really did...am I doing something wrong?"

"No you're not, it's me...I always mess everything up"

Goten wanted to tell him that's not true but he knew Trunk's temper always got the better of him.

"Just...you need to just think before you act"

"I know that, don't you think I've tried?"

They both stood in silence staring into each other's teary eyes, not knowing what to say. Goten averted his gaze to the floor and slowly walked closer to him. He got what he wanted when Trunks instantly brought him into a tight hug.

"Chibi...I'm sorry, we'll get through this"

"Wh...What about the next time?"

"There won't be a next time, I promise"

"Please don't make promises you can't keep"

"Look, can we just forget this ever happened and go back to the way things were?"

"It's not that simple Trunks" He whimpered.

"Well, why not?"

"You just don't get it..."

"C'mon chibi, you're sounding like a girl"

Goten remained silent, enjoying the calming beat of his heart.

"Please give me another chance"

He knew deep down, he couldn't live without Trunks, he also knew that the thought of breaking up never crossed his mind but Gohan's words kept invading his mind "next time..." Goten knew there were no guarantees but he thought that Trunk's words sounded genuine.

"I...If this happens again I don't think I could deal with it" Goten whispered.

"It won't I swear!" he replied hugging him tighter.

The couple stared into each other's eyes before sharing a gentle kiss.

"Let me get some of that stuff I used on your scars for your face"

"Okay, thank you"

"Sit on my bed, I'll bring it out"

Goten obeyed and walked out of the bathroom. He listened to Trunk's rummaging in the cupboard until he emerged with the familiar blue pot. He opened it, dipped his finger in the scentless paste and gently rubbed it onto his beloved's cheek. He flinched slightly, causing Trunks to hold back tears again.

"Umm...what happened to Brody" Goten asked quietly.

"I dunno. When I flew away I saw an ambulance heading towards him so I guess he'll be fine..."

"Oh, that's good..."

Trunks continued to stare at Goten's swollen cheek, wishing he could turn back time.

"so sorry chibi..."

"It's okay I-"

"No it's not okay, it's unforgivable. I...I don't deserve your forgiveness"

"Hey come on now this isn't helping us in any way"

"You're right, I'm sorry"

Trunks finished rubbing the miracle paste across his cheek and closed the lid. After he placed it back into the bathroom cupboard he sat back down next to his timid love.

"Do you wanna stay at mine tonight?"

"I...I would but my mom wants me to stay home tonight"

"I understand..."

"I better get back...she wants me back for dinner" He lied.

"Oh, okay then..."

"Don't worry, I'll see you at school tomorrow" He reassured.

He kissed Trunks on the lips, disappointed that he was the only one trying. He could tell Trunks was upset but everything that had just transpired proved to be too much for Goten, he needed some more time to think. He gave a weak smile before he walked towards the open window.

"I love you"

"I love you too chibi"

It felt like butterflies fluttered through his stomach every time Trunks said that so caringly. He clambered onto the window ledge and took flight before he could get carried away. Instead of knocking on the front door he flew through his bedroom window.

Right this is it, make or break...

From an outside point of view he was clearly happy that he sorted things out with the older saiyan but only he knew about the worry he constantly had. He sat down at his desk, planning to inform his diary of his new happiness but Gohan opening his door made him jump out of his chair.

"I thought I heard you come in" Gohan grinned.

"Y...Yeah I'm back now. Is mom downstairs?"

"So how did things go between you and Trunks?" He asked, avoiding his question.

"We patched things up. I think everything is going to be okay" he smiled.

Gohan let out a disappointed sigh after hearing the news.

"This isn't how I wanted it to happen but you've made your choice it seems"

Goten's happy expression changed into a confused one.

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh, as I said before, you're too cute, you've only yourself to blame"

"G...Gohan?"

"Just remember, I love you Goten"

Without another word Gohan removed his gi and shut the door, locking it in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 8: The unexpected happens

Dear diary

I haven't slept a wink. It's getting light outside, it must be at least 5 in the morning and I have to go to school. I don't think anyone is awake yet...If I sneak out early mom will moan at me later for not having breakfast but if I stay then I'll see Gohan. I don't think I can look him in the eye again, not after what he did...now my trust in him has completely shattered. How am I gonna hide this from Trunks? He can read me like a book. I just have to act as normal as possible, wait I am acting normal aren't I? I have to be I know I am I just don't want to see Gohan. I won't let him affect me I won't! So I must be acting normal right? No, wait I wouldn't have to act if I...I...

Goten threw his precious diary across his bedroom and scurried underneath his duvet, curling himself up into a ball. His emotions had gone haywire. One minute he was crying, the next he was furious and sometimes he'd feel absolutely nothing. At the moment he was angry with himself even though he wasn't sure why. He desperately wanted to retrieve the razor blade under his mattress but he knew that would just cause more problems for him and Trunks.

I want Trunks...

Sudden warm tears trickling down his cheeks snapped him out of his self loathing frame of mind and back to reality.

I'm going, I don't care if mom moans at me later I need to see Trunks

He hurled the duvet off the bed and went to retrieve the clothes on the floor that were ripped off of him previously but now they reminded him of his brother and for the first time in his life the thought of Gohan made him feel physically sick. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a generic white T-shirt and a pair of plain black shorts.

If I have a shower I'll wake everyone up...ah well Trunks seems to prefer it if I don't anyway

He quietly packed his books in his school bag then opened his window and snuck out quietly then soared towards Trunk's house, tantalized by the unique shades of orange and reds in the dawn sky. As expected his beloved's window was wide open like always So he decided to quietly slip through the window instead of risking waking Vegeta by knocking on the front door. He smiled instantly when he saw the lavender haired prince laying on his front hanging off the edge of his large bed, snoring gently, he then quietly tip-toed towards the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

He's such a heavy sleeper. Now I just need him to wake up and hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay.

He continued to gently move further towards him until their bodies were touching then delicately lifted Trunk's arm and placed his hand on his shaggy black hair waiting for him to run his fingers through it.

Why won't he wake up and stroke my hair? Trunks please wake up, please...

His only reply to the thoughts in his mind was rhythmic gentle snoring. He began to fight back tears while staring at the back of his lovers head.

I love him so much so why won't he wake up when I need him? Why don't I just wake him up? I'm so pathetic...please Trunks, wake up. Maybe I'm getting delirious or irrational from lack of sleep, yeah that's it I'll just sleep for an hour or two then I'll be fine! Won't I?

Eventually he became too tired to think so much and because of his exhaustion he passed out in no time at all.

"Chibi...hey, chibi wake up"

"Mmhm? Trunks?"

"Well this is a nice surprise" He smiled, caressing his shaggy hair.

"Trunks!"

Goten swiftly wrapped his arms around his beloved and brought them together into a crushing hug.

"Woah, ease up chibi I need my spine in one piece heheh"

For the first time in what felt like forever he felt completely safe in the warm loving arms of the prince, breathing in his comforting and enticing scent. Trunks attempted to loosen the tight grip but the little saiyan didn't budge.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm, I just love you so so much"

"Heh, I love you too. You know I have to get ready for school"

"Just a few more minutes...please"

"Okay...if that's what you want"

Trunks was no idiot, he knew something was wrong but he decided against getting it out of him right away, just being a there for him was clearly working for the moment.

"Chibi...chibi?"

When he shook Goten a little his grip began to loosen and he was breathing heavier.

Asleep already? Didn't he sleep last night? I know something's wrong with him and I'm going to find out what.

Trunks couldn't bring himself to wake his boyfriend so knowing he could easily fool his mother he decided to pretend to be too ill for school. He carefully escaped from Goten's little arms and headed towards his mother's room. Knowing Vegeta would be up and training already he wasn't scared, Bulma was still asleep when he entered her bedroom which made him have second thoughts.

Mom can be pretty scary too in the mornings. I'll just leave a note on her door.

He quietly rummaged around for a pen and paper from the cabinet draw next to her and wrote: (Mom I'm too ill to go to school. I've been up all night with stomach pains. Going back to bed, love Trunks xx)

That should do it

He stuck the note on the inside of the door and gently shut it in the process then walked back to his room to get dressed. As he quietly entered his bedroom Goten was sprawled out on his front, still fast asleep.

Poor little guy, you must've been exhausted, why didn't you sleep?

As he thought of possible reasons why he didn't sleep, he picked out a plain purple T-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. He looked over at his lover and couldn't help but smile as he finished changing his attire. He then walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and lightly caressed his angelic face.

I'm so glad the swelling has gone down and it looks like the marks on his wrist are fading...

He went to cover him fully with the duvet when at the corner of his eye he noticed something on his arm almost concealed by the short sleeve. Curiosity and concern got the better of him as he lifted his sleeve fully and was shocked to see lines of light bruising. He leaned over, lifted the other sleeve and was horrified to see identical marks.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

Did I do that? No I don't remember doing anything like that. He wouldn't have done it to himself would he?

Trunks decided to conduct a more thorough search before jumping to conclusions. He carefully lifted the back of his shirt to inspect his back but to his relief there was nothing. As he pulled the shirt back down he saw a faint mark on his neck and quickly but gently pulled down the collar, fighting back angry tears when he saw the multiple red marks around his little neck.

These look like finger marks! I definitely didn't do this and he couldn't have done it himself! Who the fuck did this to my chibi? I'll kill them!

The furious prince let go of his collar, got off of the bed and pulled the covers back over him as he tried to figure out when this happened.

Okay, this couldn't have happened before we were at the store. He flew home after that whole mess, then to mine, then he went back home last night...something must've happened there! But he only lives with his mom, dad and brother and they wouldn't hurt him...that's the only explanation I can think of though unless he didn't go back home last night, but there's no way a random stranger could hurt a saiyan so logically the only people that could have done this to him is his father or brother...I'll wait until he wakes up and then decide how to go about this situation.

For the majority of the morning Trunks played his video game on mute with no enthusiasm while he sat on the floor with his back against the end of the bed, waiting for his lover to arise. After a while he heard his mother walk past his room and down the stairs he thought it must be almost midday. He paused the game and turned his head around to check on Goten who was still fast asleep.

I really don't wanna wake him but I don't know how much longer I can wait...

After he switched his television off he quietly positioned himself next to Goten so they were face to face.

"Chibi...chibi" He whispered as he gently nudged him.

The innocent saiyan muttered something illegible under his breath and moved closer to Trunks. He laughed to himself at Goten's extremely cute actions and gave into his overwhelming urge to lick his cheek. This time he got a reaction when Goten rubbed his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Afternoon sleepyhead"

"Mm? Afternoon? What about school?" He replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Well I didn't wanna wake you and I told my mom I'm ill"

"Does this mean I get to spend the day with you?" He said sleepily.

"Yep, you're gonna have to put up with me all day I'm afraid"

Goten uncontrollably smiled, wrapped his arms around Trunk's neck and brought their lips together.

"Thank you..."

"For what"

"For putting up with me"

"I don't put up with you chibi, I love you"

The little saiyan stayed silent and tightened his grip.

"You're too cute, y'know that?"

Suddenly Goten released his hold and sat upright with a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing, I just...just need to go to the bathroom"

He leapt out of the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Why did he just freak out like that?"

Goten splashed water onto his face as he tried to regulate his rapid breathing while flashbacks of his brother speaking those same words invaded his mind.

I'm so stupid! Trunks calls me cute all the time, I can't react like that again. What am I going to say when he asks me what's wrong?

He grabbed a nearby towel and sighed deeply into it as thought of a reason for his actions but when he heard the door open he looked up at the mirror to find the prince walking towards him.

"Trunks I...I..."

"So do you wanna tell me how you got those bruises?"

"What...?" He replied as his heartbeat began to race.

"I've seen them chibi, on your shoulders and on your neck..."

He quickly hugged Goten and brought his head into his chest when he started to cry.

"N...No"

"No what?"

"I...I don't want to tell you"

"But how can I kill the person that did this if I don't know who it was?"

"No Trunks you can't!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because..."

"Why because?"

"Because it was Gohan!"

"Gohan? Gohan did this to you?"

He nodded quickly as he continued to quietly cry.

"H...How did...was you sparring with him?"

This time he shook his head while keeping his face against Trunk's muscular chest.

"Then...what did he...?"

"Please Trunks, I don't want to talk about it"

"Chibi I don't want us to have any secrets. Come on lets go back into my room"

After he calmed him down he held onto Goten's hand and guided him back to the room. They both sat on the side of bed and made him look directly into his piercing blue eyes.

"Now tell me what happened"

"Please..."

"If you won't then I'll ask him myself"

"No! Please don't! I...I'll tell you..."

"Okay, so what did he do?"

"He...He had sex with me..."

"...What...?"

"H...He made me have sex with him"

"But...he's your brother! I'll...I'll kill him!"

"Trunks calm down! You know he's stronger than us!"

"I don't give a shit! He won't get away with this!"

Goten quickly ran in front of the window as Trunks stormed towards it.

"Please move out of the way" He said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to me! You can't just go to my house and attack him! Do you think my mom and did will just sit back and watch?"

"Even so, he can't get away with this!"

"He's probably not even home, normally by now he's at Videl's or at college. Just...calm down and listen to me, please"

Trunks took a deep breath as the little saiyan placed his hands on his arms in an attempt to stop him from shaking with rage. For now he decided against telling Trunks how glad he was that he controlled his temper knowing this probably wasn't the best time to point that out. He sat the prince down on the bed with him and held both of his hands.

"The best thing you can do for me right now is stay with me. I don't want to be alone...I can't go back home. I...I don't know what to do"

"Chibi...how...how could he?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer; tears involuntarily flowed from his sapphire eyes. Seeing this made Goten burst into tears also as they hugged each other tightly.

"I've always said I'll protect you but I failed!"

"Please don't blame yourself, there's no way you could have known this would happen"

Trunks didn't argue, never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen. The couple stayed in the same position for what felt like an age until Trunks broke the hold.

"This is getting us nowhere; we're NOT going to let him do this to us"

"Wh...What are we going to do?"

The prince stood up and paced around for a minute until he was happy with the idea he had formed.

"We're going away for a while, a week at least"

"Huh...?" He replied, wiping away his tears.

"I agree, you can't go back home I won't let you so we're going away"

"What about our parents or school?"

"We tell the school we're going on holiday and we tell our parents we're going on a school trip, simple"

"It doesn't sound simple..."

"Trust me, it'll be fine" He said, putting on a brave face as he left the room momentarily.

In a matter of minutes he returned letting Goten know that his mother fell for his lie as expected. He also said to her the trip would cost 100 zeni. As usual she was completely oblivious to his deceitfulness and handed over the money.

"See? Piece of cake" He grinned.

"Didn't she ask where the school is going?"

"Yep, I told her we're going to one of the random mountain ranges outside of the city to learn about its history"

"It sounds like you've done this before" Goten laughed.

"Yeah, the fact that my mom's quite ditzy helps. Now then, you'll have to tell your mom so I'll come with you"

"Wh...Why can't I just call her?"

"You'll have to pack a bag of clothes and other stuff to bring with you, silly"

"Oh yeah..."

"I'll do all the talking if you want but we better wait for a while so your mom thinks you've come back from school"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Don't worry chibi, I'll come up with a more permanent solution when we're away" He said, hiding the concern in his voice expertly.

His words were rewarded with Goten's first noticeable smile of the day.

"So where do you wanna go? I can take some of my mom's capsules and we can ride somewhere if you like"

"Ummm, C...Can we just go to our favourite place?" He asked meekly.

"If that's what you want, I'll bring the tent again"

"Thank you Trunks"

"You don't need to thank me; anyway I'm starving what about you?"

"Y...Yeah, I'm kinda hungry..."

"I'll get my mom to cook us something"

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No, I'll just say I'm really hungry" he laughed.

"Okay, don't be long"

As the older saiyan shut the door when he left the room he dropped his happy expression while trying his hardest not to explode with rage.

"You'll pay for this Gohan" he whispered.

Time past quickly after the couple devoured their meals in the comfort in Trunk's bedroom. Currently the older saiyan had Goten's head in his lap, continuously running his fingers through his thick hair.

"We better get this out of the way chibi"

His reply came in the form of Goten's little hand clutching tightly at his dark shorts. Trunks lifted his lover's chin up with his index finger then pressed it against his nose causing him to twitch it slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, I swear. We'll go in, grab your stuff then come back to mine"

"Okay..."

He knew there was a possibility that Gohan would be there but as long as he was with Goten he felt confident about protecting him. Trunks gripped the little saiyan's hand as they prepared to take flight out of his window. It was still daylight so they increased their speed to avoid any unwanted attention, still making sure their hands were together. Goten was clearly showing signs of uneasiness as they neared his home but Trunks gave his hand a tight squeeze reminding him that everything will be fine while giving him a forced warm smile. The smell of his mother's cooking hit them before they had a chance to knock on the door but luckily Chi Chi answered when Trunks knocked.

"Goten! Where were you this morning?"

"S...Sorry mom, we...we had to go to school early today to plan out our trip..."

"Trip? What trip?"

"Tomorrow...we're going on a school trip to the mountains for a week..."

"A week? Why didn't you tell me earlier" She replied before she dashed into the kitchen and began making a week's worth of packed lunches.

"Ooookay, well...Trunks is gonna help me pack a bag in my room..."

"Y...Yeah" He uttered as he watched in awe at Chi Chi's unmatched lunch preparing speed.

Goten gripped onto the back of the older saiyan's shirt as they ascended the staircase to his room but to his relief Gohan was nowhere to be found.

"You're a natural chibi!" He announced as he shut the bedroom door.

"It...It just came out"

"You did a good job, even I would've believed you" He smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Th...Thanks. Can we hurry this up please? I don't want to be in here..."

"Oh...sure, no problem"

Goten retrieved a large rucksack from under his bed and began filling it with various T-shirts, shirts, shorts and trousers. Trunks cradled a mound of boxers and socks he removed from the wardrobe and dumped them in the bag. After he searched around his room he eventually found the diary that he previously threw in an emotional outburst.

"All set?"

"I think so"

"Great let's go back to mine"

They shut the door and bounded down the stairs only to have their advance halted by Chi Chi carrying seven packed lunches. Goten didn't ask questions, he just opened his almost full rucksack and she managed to fit three of them inside.

"I'll take the rest" Trunks offered.

She thanked him and handed him the rest of the perfectly made lunches. They planned to continue their advance but she remained in the way.

"Where do you think you're going Goten?"

"T...To Trunk's house"

"Is Bulma okay with this?"

"Yeah she suggested it because I live closer to the school and we have to get there earlier so we don't miss the bus"

"I see...I'm assuming this isn't free?"

"W...Well"

"No, the school wants 100 zeni from each student..." Trunks interrupted.

"I swear they put their prices up every time" She sighed as she grabbed her purse.

She placed the requested amount of money into Goten's free hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They thanked her but as they turned to walk out of the front door Gohan walked in. Trunk's gaze instantly turned to the shaggy haired saiyan that had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Hey Goten, Trunks" He smiled casually.

His expression didn't change even as he looked at his clearly scared little brother. The prince could have sworn Gohan laughed under his breath as he gave the tall saiyan a look of hatred.

"Back from Videl's already?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah I've got a ton of studying to do"

"I'm so glad you're not neglecting your studies" She beamed.

"Hah, I wouldn't do that mom. Are you two going on a trip or something?" He asked when he saw the overstuffed bag around Goten's shoulder.

"Oh they're going on a school trip for a week tomorrow"

"Is that so?"

"Y...Yeah..." Goten whimpered.

"Why don't you both stay for dinner?" Chi Chi asked.

"We would but my mom's already made dinner for us"

"Okay, when you get back then" She replied, not bothering to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

"See you soon mom"

"Goodbye sweetie! I love you" she squealed before kissing his little face numerous times.

"See you soon" said Gohan as he placed his hand on his little brother's head sending a chill down his spine.

Goten quickly nodded and dashed out of the open front door with Trunks closely following behind after flashing another look of pure hatred towards Gohan.

"Honestly, they have too much energy"

"Don't worry mom, he'll probably calm down soon enough" He grinned deviously as she walked back into the kitchen.

It was almost dark by the time the couple flew back to the briefs residence and almost instantly after they landed back inside Trunk's room he comforted the disturbed little saiyan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." He said as brave as he could.

"I'm here for you chibi, I'll make everything better"

"Thank you..." He whimpered.

After a tensionless meal because Vegeta decided to continue training they thanked Bulma and retreated back upstairs. Trunks brushed his teeth while getting undressed and ready for bed then Goten did the same. When he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and a vest Trunks was already topless in bed searching through the television channels. The little saiyan couldn't help but stare at his enticing, toned torso as he lifted up the duvet inviting him to join. Goten instantly got under the covers with him and rested his head on the prince's muscular stomach. He noticed Trunks was wearing a pair of black boxers much to his disappointment but when he felt the older saiyans hand begin to stroke his hair that disappointment faded, plus he was also breathing in his intoxicating scent so he was in his own little heaven at the moment as he paid no attention to the television and just closed his eyes while inhaling deeply.

"I wish things can be like this always..."

"Heh, when we leave tomorrow we can stay like for the whole week. Whatever you wanna do we'll do"

"Anything...?"

"Anything" He smiled.

Goten noticed movement under his boxers which made his groin area tingle also but when the older saiyan didn't say or do anything he wasn't sure why.

Why isn't he doing anything?

The little saiyan moved upwards slightly until he was eye level with Trunk's neck and purposely breathed heavily into the side of his neck. It was clearly having an effect on him as he closed his, shuddering slightly as his breathing became heavy also. Goten made it obvious what he wanted by pushing his body against him so he definitely felt his hard member against his leg.

"Chibi...are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied in a worried tone.

"I just thought...you know...after what happened...you wouldn't want too"

"That's not true! I want and need you to make me your mate again so I can feel like I'm completely yours...please..."

"I understand, just remember you'll always be mine and nobody else's no matter what. I love you so much and I'm never going to let you go"

"T...Trunks..."

His words worked perfectly, Goten felt so loved and at ease, everything just seemed perfect. Trunks intensified the little saiyan's tingling sensation by rubbing his tented boxers while caressing his neck with his lips. Goten bit down on his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to stifle his inevitable moans. The older saiyan swiftly removed both of their boxers and grabbed his lover's hand, making him grip his erect member then trailed his tongue across his little neck up to his chin until he reached his welcoming lips. It had been quite some time since the couple expressed their love physically, preventing Trunks from realising how forceful he was being but Goten wanted this as much as he did so kept their lips locked together in a frenzied fit of lust.

"Fuck me..." He uttered while catching hisz breath.

After hearing his request Trunks pulled his vest off and gently pushed his head down until he was staring at his engorged member. The shaggy haired boy used his initiative and slowly ran the flat of his tongue up his shaft until he engulfed the pre-cum covered head, greedily lapping it up before taking all his length in the warm recesses of his mouth. The intense feeling of his tongue sensually swirling around his cock was immense and it took everything had to stop him from slamming it into the back of his throat.

"Chibi...St...Stop"

"What? Was that no good?" He said with a worried look on his face after obeying his command.

"No, you're amazing but if you kept that up much longer I would have exploded"

"S...Sorry"

"Haha, you don't need to apologize you little cutie"

Before Goten could reply he was pulled on top of his lavender haired lover. He began to blush as Trunks admired his naked body and pressed his coated member against his violated hole.

"I can't wait any longer" he whispered loudly as he pushed down on the lust filled little saiyan's hips until the tip of his penis penetrated the tight entrance. Goten inhaled sharply as the older saiyan continued to push him down until he could ram his whole length inside. Trunks shushed him and thought it was extremely cute watching him try to keep his mouth shut while he slowly thrust into him. He continued to tease by circling his index finger around his sensitive tip.

"Ahh...ah...Trunks..."

"You've gotta be more quiet chibi" He laughed to himself as he gripped the length in his hand and began gently massaging.

Every time Goten let a noise escape his quivering lips he squeezed his member sending waves of pleasure through his body. Obviously this was out of the dark haired boy's control as he was receiving too much pleasure so he had to endure his lover's onslaught of pure ecstasy.

"Sounds like you're not gonna last much longer" He said while flashing a cocky smirk.

Goten couldn't muster a reply while he was rhythmically moving up and down on top of him which threatened to send the prince over the edge as well. Trunks sat up and wrapped his arms around his skinny frame, caressing his smooth pale skin while clamping his teeth onto the side of his neck. As Goten's screams became louder he brought their lips together in an attempt to silence him. He then strengthened the force of his thrusts as he explored his mouth thoroughly. The constant muffled moaning between the two made them lose total control and with a violent barrage of quick thrusts Trunks released his essence inside his beloved.

"Aaaaaaaah...ah...ah...Trunks!" Goten squealed before shooting cum across Trunk's sweaty chest.

As the essence trickled down his torso Goten pushed him down onto the mattress and ran his tongue across the trail of hot sticky semen making sure to devour it all. After he gulped it all down he laid on top of the prince, trying to catch his breath in the process. Their erratic breathing was the only noise that could be heard in the room apart from the Trunk's rapid heartbeat pounding into Goten's ear.

"S...See? I told you you're mine and no one else's"

"I'm so happy right now" He smiled sounding slightly spaced out.

"Heh, you're amazing chibi"

Goten slowly moved upwards releasing his lover's now limp member and laid down beside him, signalling him to stroke his thick shaggy hair.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Goten whispered.

"Me neither, we'll leave as soon as we wake up"

"Mmm, I love you so much" He said sleepily.

"I love you too chibi" He replied as he continued to gently caress his shaggy hair, impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 9: The unexpected happens

Dear diary

Trunks and I woke up really early, he packed a bag and we were going to leave at dawn but we had to wait around until our school opened so he could tell them we were going away with our parents. After that was all sorted we flew to our favourite place and he set up the tent by himself while I took a refreshing early morning dip in the lake. It's only our second day here but I wish it never had to end. All we have basically done since we got here is cuddle, he's being so nice to me, I love him so much and I hope things stay like this from now on. Anyway I can't write forever! My boyfriend and I have the rest of the week to plan! Wish me luck xxx

Goten placed his diary next to his side of the airbed and begun to dry his hair with a towel Trunks brought along while he was outside laying on the grass, drinking in the almost perfect scenery. He put on his vest and boxers after drying himself off knowing he didn't have to do anything today. Trunks decided to wear his gi as he felt more comfortable in that than anything else. As Goten walked out of the tent rubbing his shaggy hair with the white towel, removing the majority of the moisture he saw Trunks laying in the same position as he was earlier, in the shade provided by one of the many trees with his feet dangling off the edge of the bank surrounding the lake, resting his arms behind his head while looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" He smiled.

"Why not? We're here to relax aren't we?"

"True..."

"Come lay with me"

He granted the older saiyan's request and sat down next to him, staring at him from the corner of his eye, watching him smile at the slow movement of the passing clouds which made him smile as well.

"Can I lay on you?"

"Whatever you want chibi"

Goten placed his head on his stomach muscle and happily gazed out at the shimmering surface of the lake, occasionally glancing at the scars in the mountains caused by their fight with Vegeta.

"Anything you wanna do today?"

"Mm...Stick to you?" He giggled while hugging his muscular frame.

"Hahaha, that works for me"

Trunks ruffled the happy saiyan's hair as he sat up and gazed at the sunlight poking through the lush green leaves, enjoying the serene sound of their rustle in the gentle breeze.

"Hopefully it'll stay like this for the rest of the week"

"Yeah...hey...Trunks?"

"What's up?"

"What are we going to do when we have to go back?"

"Don't think about that right now, let me worry about it"

"But..."

"No buts. Just concentrate on enjoying yourself"

"O...Okay, I'll try"

Trunks began to slowly stroke his cheek reassuringly even though the truth was that he hadn't come up with a permanent solution yet.

I wish he could just live with me but Chi Chi would never allow that and I can't stay at his either...should we just run away? How would chibi react if I suggested such an idea?

"What'cha thinking about?" Goten asked when the older saiyan stopped stroking him.

"You"

"What about me?"

"How much I love you"

"And how much is that?" He asked playfully.

"Heh, there's no limit chibi"

"Awww, what a sickeningly sweet scene"

Both their hearts missed a beat when they heard the familiar voice and as they turned to look behind them no one was there. Instantly they looked at each other in confusion then out of the corner of their eyes they noticed a figure hovering over the water making it ripple.

"Gohan...?"

"Hey little brother, have you been avoiding me?"

Why didn't we sense his energy?

He continued to hover in front of them with his arms folded and flashing a devious grin. Trunks quickly stood up and positioned himself in front of the petrified saiyan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks hissed while giving him a look of intense anger.

"I came to see my brother...that okay with you?"

"H...How did you find us...?" Goten whimpered.

"Well of course I'm going to know where my mate is, silly"

"He is not your mate!"

"What? Of course he is. We made love the other day right Goten?"

"No! You raped him you sick bastard!"

"Hahahaha, Is that what he told you? He begged me for it" He smirked.

Trunks turned around and stared into his watery onyx eyes, a look of shock on both their faces.

"That's not true! I swear!" The little saiyan shouted.

"Why are you being so deceitful Goten? Just tell him the truth then we can begin our relationship properly"

"I'm not lying! Honest! You have to believe me Trunks..."

"Don't worry chibi of course I believe you. I know you wouldn't do that too us"

"You don't believe me?" Gohan asked sounding almost hurt by the prince's words.

"No I don't! MY mate would never lie to me"

"Is that so? I see you've made your choice then" He replied in a clearly irritated tone.

"What's wrong with you Gohan? Why are you being like this?"

"Why? You're supposed to be with me, no one else!"

"I...I love Trunk's...I belong to him"

"How can you belong to someone who's already dead?" He said in an eerily solemn tone.

"Wh...What?"

In the blink of an eye the tall saiyan vanished and violently slammed Trunks into the tree with an almighty kick to the face, grabbing his throat and pinning him against the damaged bark before he had a chance to fall to the ground.

"Gohan! Let go of him!" Goten shouted as he made a pathetic attempt to pry his hand off of Trunk's throat.

The spiky haired saiyan remained in the same position finding his little brother's actions humorous while tightening his grip on the struggling prince's now bruised neck.

"STOP IT!" He shrieked as he landed a powerful punch into Gohan's iron like stomach muscles causing him to release his grip on Trunks.

He didn't seem to be in a lot of pain as he staggered backwards with a look of shock on his face while the prince was coughing trying to breathe properly again.

"You hit me...why?"

"What do you mean why? You were hurting Trunks!"

"But...with him gone then you'll be mine completely"

At this point Goten was completely lost for words and while he was thinking of a reply, Trunks came and stood infront of him.

"Wh...What the hell's the matter with you? Chibi's your brother" Trunks interrupted rubbing his neck.

"That's irrelevant. We're meant to be"

"No you're not! Chibi's mine, get used to it"

The rage that flowed within his body caused his lavender hair to flicker gold.

"You will not have him!" He roared, creating a golden aura around him.

Goten fell to his knees in despair as he witnessed his golden haired boyfriend and his brother glare at each other. Gohan just looked down at the floor while trying to hide the fact he was shaking with anger.

"You think you can actually beat me?"

"When it comes to chibi I can do anything!"

"Fine, take your best shot"

Without another word he dashed towards the vacant looking saiyan but only managed to punch thin air when he vanished. Laughter started to surround the vicinity with Gohan nowhere to be seen. Trunk's anger grew as he couldn't sense his energy anywhere and began to shoot blasts of energy around him, making sure he avoided Goten.

"Where the hell are you, coward!"

His concentration broke when he heard his submissive boyfriend yelp and looked down to see Gohan hugging him from behind.

"How could you take your eyes off him? Clearly you don't love him as much as I do"

Trunks became infuriated watching him smirk as he was clearly groping him and flew towards them in a blind rage.

"Oh, Did I make you angry?"

"You die now!"

Gohan prepared himself for the impending assault but to his surprise Trunks disappeared in front of him and Goten. Instinctively he swung his fist behind him, hitting nothing letting his brother go in the process. Before he could turn around Trunks appeared in front of him, pushed his beloved out of the way and shot an energy wave directly into the saiyan's chest sending him flying towards the lake. He ran over to see if Goten was okay but received a swift knee to the stomach, knocking him of his feet and making him skid across the floor until he slammed into their tent, causing it to collapse. Immediately he emerged from under the ruined tent holding his stomach in pain, feeling his anger grow as he witnessed Gohan moving towards the scared saiyan.

"What was that?" Gohan laughed, turning to look at the super saiyan"

"Nngh...G...Get away from him" He said while slowly walking towards them.

"And what will you do if I don't"

"Th...Then I'll just have to start trying..."

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh! You know you can't beat me, you're full of shit just like your daddy"

Goten's heart sank seeing the infuriation in the emerald eyes of his beloved and started to retreat as his aura became ferocious, his hands glowing yellow in the process. The prince prepared to launch a finish buster but his intentions were thwarted when Gohan grabbed his brother before he could get away and yanked him back, using him as a human shield.

"Let go of me!" He shrieked, struggling to break free from his immovable grip.

"You say you love him, yet you would use him as a shield?" He said in a disgusted tone while cancelling his attack.

"N...No, I knew you wouldn't harm him so..."

"It doesn't matter! The fact that you even thought about putting him in danger no matter how low the chances, has just proved that you can't possibly love chibi as much as I do!"

"You...You're wrong!"

"Heh, you're pathetic, give it up, you can never have him. Chibi belongs to me"

"Trunks..." Goten uttered, crying tears of happiness.

A miasma like aura suddenly swirled around him as he released his little brother and ascended off of the ground displaying a depressed look.

"...Can't have him...? Fine...if I can't, then..."

Before he finished his sentence he glared directly into his brothers eyes and placed his open hands above his face.

"NO ONE CAN!" He bellowed as a blinding green light formed in his palms.

"MAAASENKO!" He screamed psychotically, sending an abnormally large beam of green energy towards the motionless little saiyan.

This is it...goodbye Trunks...

Goten shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact. He opened one slightly after he was almost deafened by a loud explosion only to see a thick cloud of smoke in front of him. To his horror he saw Trunks standing in front of him when the dust settled and could clearly see that the impact did some damage. The top half of his gi had been ripped to shreds, displaying his scathed torso. His arms took most of the impact because he positioned them in front of him in attempt to defend himself.

"T...Trunks...?" The little saiyan uttered.

"Heh...I told you I would pr...protect you didn't I?"

The prince closed his eyes, flashed Goten such a caring smile before he reverted back to his normal state, collapsed to his knees and fell onto his front. Gohan remained in the air breathing heavily, his gaze fixated on his hysterical brother.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS GET UP, PLEASE!" He cried, frantically shaking his seemingly lifeless body.

"Y...You love him that much? You ran into immediate danger knowing you'd get hurt...do you really love him as much as I do?" Gohan said to himself.

The scene below him caused a flashback of his life being saved by piccolo when he was a young boy to invade his mind.

"Wh...What am I doing...What have I done?" He muttered still keeping his gaze on the distraught saiyan.

"Uhh...aaah...aaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghh!"

Gohan pressed his hands against his temples and threw his head back, screaming up at the still beautiful sky as a dark violet steam like substance emanated around him. A maniacal laugh echoed around the three saiyans after the dark aura dissipated, sending Gohan crashing to the ground. Goten saw what just happened and he stood up silently, glancing at the unconscious saiyan's in bewilderment.

"I never wanted it to come to this but...you left me no choice"

Goten looked around the entire surroundings in an attempt to find out where the familiar voice came from.

"Over here" It announced playfully.

He glanced over to the tree that Trunks was pinned as a familiar figure stepped out from behind it.

"...Br...Brody...?" He managed to stutter.

"Hi Goten! Did ya miss me?" He replied walking towards him expressing an evil grin as he stared deeply into his terrified onyx eyes with his soulless ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 10: The unexpected happens

"Come on, aren't you even gonna say hello?" He chuckled while ruffling the stunned saiyan's hair.

His generic appearance had changed slightly. Goten still only reached his chin but his dark trendy hair was now spiked up similar to Gohan's style however his scrawny pale frame remained the same and he wore a navy blue martial arts uniform similar to Piccolo's without the weighted cape or turban. As Brody touched him he came back to reality, slapping his hand away and staggering backwards.

"Brody...? Wh...Wha...?"

"Haha, you're so cute when you're lost for words" He said as he advancing towards him as he continued to walk backwards.

Goten looked over to see if the saiyans who were still lying on the floor were breathing but couldn't tell as the distance between them was increasing.

"Don't get your hopes up. They aren't getting up"

"Shut up! They will I know they will!"

"Hah, everything you do and say is soooo cute"

"Enough! Why are you doing this? What have I ever done too you?" He screamed, not holding back his tears.

"It's what you haven't done Goten. I made it obvious how much I was drawn to you but you just ignored me" He replied sounding serious for once.

This made the little saiyan angry; he stopped retreating, wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"So...what? You expected me to just end my feelings for Trunks and become your mate?"

"Precisely, is that so wrong?"

"Yes of course it is! What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? Oh nothing just the fact of the one I've chosen is refusing me, nothing major" He replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry if you think I was ignoring you but that's not true. I really had no idea you felt that way..."

"Rrrgh, see? You drive me crazy Goten! Your naivety is so goddamn cute I can hardly stand it!"

"How can you possibly think there is any chance for us when you've hurt the people I care about?" He asked trying to hide his irritation.

"Mm, you'll get over it. I'll treat you so well that you'll forget all about them" He smiled creepily.

"You're delusional. Trunks is the only one for me and right now he needs me"

He felt there was nothing else to say and attempted to tend to his love but Brody extended his skinny arm blocking his path. Goten tried to shove him out of the way, careful not to use too much of his strength but he wouldn't budge.

"Brody...if you care about me at all you will move out of the way"

"It's because I love you that I can't let you see him"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

He just received a blank stare from his cold eyes. Frustrated, Goten quickly ascended in front of him in and dashed forward in an attempt to reach his fallen prince but had to halt himself in mid air, almost colliding into the strange boy.

"Y...You can fly?"

"Hehe, yep are you surprised?"

"Wh...Who are you?"

"I'm the love of your life"

"Stop this! Let me past!"

"You're not gonna give up are you? Fine then, c'mon I'll show ya"

Brody grabbed him by the collar taking him towards the lavender haired saiyan. To Goten's surprise no matter how he struggled he couldn't release himself from the abnormally strong grip.

"Go ahead, give a try" He said whilst releasing the little saiyan in front of Trunks.

He didn't squander this opportunity and instantly dropped to his knees and tried rousing his love. It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and twisted it knowing that Trunks was lying there because of him but to his joy he noticed his back rise and fall rhythmically.

"He's alive! I told you he would be!" He squealed in delight.

"Are you sure? Let me see"

He gently moved Goten out of the way and lifted his lifeless body off the ground by his wrist, examining him thoroughly.

"So he is...I could've sworn I..."

"Let go of him!"

"Okay" He complied, disrespectfully letting him fall to the floor with a thud.

"By the way your brother is alive but he probably won't wake up for a couple days"

"Wh...What did you do to him?" He uttered.

Brody answered his question by lifting up his right hand which displayed a silver ring with a glowing purple stone in the middle on his middle finger.

"You see this little trinket? It allows me to possess whoever I want" He smirked.

"Y...You expect me to believe that?"

"Kinda...I can show you if you want?" He offered pointing it towards Trunks.

"No! I believe you! You don't have to show me! But...why did you do that to my brother?"

"Sure you wanna know? Well...remember when Trunks THOUGHT he beat me up at the store?

"You mean you weren't...?"

"Haha, I'm a good actor aren't I? Anyway after that little incident I realised there wasn't much hope of me getting to you without someone's blood being spilled, and trust me Goten I wanted you like crazy"

"This doesn't answer my question..." He said, masking his shock.

"I'm getting there. I assumed you would fly home after your abusive mate's outburst so I decided to wait till you both ran off then I flew to your house before you got there, in hope that your brother was inside. I'm very fast" He said bluntly.

"Lucky for me he was. Want to know how it works?"

"G...Go on..." He replied knowing he would probably regret it later.

"All you have to do is look directly at the stone and then I can take over that person's body if my will wishes it. You can imagine your brother's surprise when he opened the door to see a boy shoving a ring in his face" He laughed, treating the whole thing as a joke.

"S...So...when Gohan..." He attempted to say but the thought of that night prevented him from saying anymore.

"Oh come on Goten! You really think someone that's as nice and sappy as you would do something like that? Honestly you should've given him more credit than that"

Goten's heart was utterly crushed once more after hearing everything he had to say. The fact that he believed his brother could do such a horrible thing was truly soul destroying, almost too much for the mentally tired saiyan to cope with.

"Wh...Where did you get such a thing?" He asked trying his best not to cry again.

"The ring? I...found it on a planet I paid a visit to"

"...What...?"

"That's right sorry I forgot to mention, I'm forgetful sometimes. Yeah, before I met you I would travel from planet to planet in search of life. One time I found a little planet with weird lookin blue aliens, can't remember its name but their technology seemed pretty cool. After I found this ring they weren't too happy about me wantin to keep it so I had to...persuade them to let me leave with it, and before you ask I did use a pod ship to get there. I can't fly around in space" He laughed.

Goten found himself unable to answer the right question as he was completely stunned and couldn't really process all the information, his head was spinning because of this whole unreal scenario.

"You...You made me think my brother raped me..." He cried, crawling back over to Trunks, placing his delicate hand on top of his.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that but if you think about it...it's kinda your fault for being too cute..."

That was the last straw.

"I can't believe you just said that! Either you're pure evil or there's something wrong with you!"

"Come on Goten, lightening up. I bet you didn't know that you're a hero?"

"What are you talking about?" He sighed heavily.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded unenthusiastically, glancing down at Trunks.

"Before I set my eyes on your beautiful face I was gonna destroy this little planet" He said with a smile.

"What...?"

"It's true. You unknowingly saved earth!"

"...You're...absolutely insane..."

"Well that wasn't very nice" He pouted.

"Leave, now"

"I'm not leaving without you"

"If you don't leave I'll kill you..."

"Hahahaha! Oh my god you're so adorable!"

"That's it, I've had enough!"

The furious saiyan stood up next to his beloved and clenched his right fist, swinging it with all his might, only to be demoralized when Brody caught it in his palm while showing no sign of effort. With his free hand he went to punch him in the stomach but it was doomed to suffer the same fate as his other hand.

"Hehe, got'cha!" The strange boy laughed whilst playfully kissing him on his soft angelic cheek.

"L...Let go!"

He complied and released the shocked saiyan. Goten didn't waste any time attacking again but received another surprise when Brody was unfazed by his charged ki blast.

How is he so strong? And more importantly, what the hell is wrong with him?

"I don't want to hurt you...chibi"

"Don't you dare call me that! No one except Trunks is allowed to call me that!"

"Oh, sorry chibi...I guess I forgot...chibi" He mocked.

Goten never felt such rage bubble inside him. The gentle wind strengthened rapidly, causing the trees to bend unnaturally, the calm waters began to sway, splashing into the mountainside. Brody stood there unnerved, smiling as he watched the boy he was obsessed with form a powerful golden aura around him, not even blinking when a flash of white light engulfed them. His smile grew when he set his cold, dark eyes on the now blonde haired and emerald eyed saiyan that stared at him angrily.

"Umm, I don't wanna burst your bubble cutey but did you see what I did to your boyfriend earlier?"

"H...He wasn't ready! And he thought you were my brother!"

"Heh, so you're saying that if he was prepared you think he would've beaten me up?"

"I don't think, I know he would have!"

"Oh Goten, I swear you get cuter every second!"

He knew there was no point telling him to shut the up for the one hundredth time so he decided to try attacking once more. The powered up saiyan attempted to land a series of blows but Brody dodged them all with great ease. The strength of his outburst fading, Goten gave up his futile efforts, breathing heavily as his enemy looked down at him with folded arms. Still out of breath he swung a seemingly inexperienced punch which Brody casually slapped away making the little saiyan spin around and fall into his skeletal chest.

"Caught you!" He gloated whilst wrapping his arms around Goten.

"Get off of me!"

Even as a super saiyan, struggling did him no good as he felt the taller boy's grip tighten.

"Wow, you smell so good...I don't think I can contain myself any longer y'know" He whispered while sniffing his neck.

Goten's eyes widened when he felt Brody's growing member gradually slide up the back of his leg. Before he could retaliate Brody twirled him around so they were staring into each other's battling eyes and tripped him up, making them both fall to the hard grass surrounding them. He made sure not to hurt him as he fell on top of him, still restraining his hands and breathing in his enticing scent.

"How can you expect me to keep it in my pants when you blush like that?"

He continued to struggle under the impossible strength of the boy that was slowly but forcefully grinding his body against the little saiyan's. He went to scream for Trunks but he was silenced by Brody's mouth covering his. Goten kept his lips closed in a defiant manner, letting him know that he refused entry but quickly gasped as his determined classmate let go of his hand and slipped his own up Goten's shirt, squeezing his nipple. With this chance he invaded the innocent boy's mouth making sure their tongues touched at least once. Sensing this wasn't going to last he backed away before Goten brought his teeth together in an attempt to remove that part of his anatomy.

"Do you realise how long I've been waiting for this? Please don't fight me..."

Further struggling just depressed him and knowing that the abnormally strong boy wouldn't listen he laid motionless and began to cry.

"What...are you?"

"Hmm, do you really wanna know?"

He gave an emotionless nod.

"Well this may surprise you but I'm a-"

He was unable to finish, feeling a strong pair of hands grab his ankle, lift him up and slam him to the ground. Before he could look at his interrupter he was spun around in a circular motion and launched into the air, swiftly followed by a large beam of energy hitting him in the chest, slamming him into one of the many surrounding mountains.

"No one touches him but me!"

"...T...Trunks...?" He stuttered in disbelief whilst sitting up.

"Heheh, Hey chibi..." He replied grinning at him.

"Trunks!" He squealed and jumped up hugging his boyfriend so tight, as if the world was ending around them but had to let go when Trunks winced in pain.

The force of the beam did more damage than they both thought. Trunk's body was wracked with injury; his impressive muscular frame was covered in thin scratches, a minority of them drawing blood.

"I knew you were alive!"

"It'll take more than that to stop me from protecting you" He smiled while wiping away is tears.

The couple shared a gentle hug but Trunks became distracted when he saw Gohan unconscious body on the ground.

"Chibi...who did I just...?"

"Surprised...?" The spiky haired boy asked, gaining their attention.

"Brody? What are you doing here? And how are you flying?"

"Ugh...I can't be bothered to explain a second time. Basically I'm going to kill you and leave here with Goten"

"Like hell you are!" He shouted defiantly, postponing his shock for a more suitable time.

"I have to warn you both though. I'm gonna have an unfair advantage cos I'm about to surprise ya"

They looked at each other in confusion once more.

"The reason I can fly is because...I'm a saiyan too"

"...Huh...?" They said in sync and disbelief.

Taking advantage of this, Brody grabbed them both by the neck and slammed them into the ground, imprinting the terrain but before he could continue his assault Trunks shot an orb of energy into his chest making him release his grip for a moment giving them enough time to recover.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this Goten but if I can't have you then nobody else can..."

"Th...That's what Gohan..."

"I'll explain later, right now we have to fight" Goten said dominantly.

Trunks silently agreed, instantly returning to his super saiyan form and then the couple dashed towards the advancing saiyan, their clash resounding around the mountains. Goten didn't know if it was worth getting his hopes up at the fact that Brody looked like he had to at least try dodging the swift numerous attacks. Their new found determination prevented their bodies from become tired for an extended amount of time. Knowing he couldn't keep dodging and defending forever, Brody waited for an opening and retreated to a safe distance. He hovered above the lake and smiled to himself as he became excited at the thought of having to actually try for once.

"I've never had to concentrate properly on a fight before" He beamed.

"Heh, don't expect to beat us" Trunks laughed bravely.

"Hah, look at you; you're in no state to fight. If I was even semi serious you wouldn't stand a chance"

"You think your untouchable don't you?"

"Hehe, yep, I guess I inherited that trait"

"Inherited?" Goten whispered.

"You've got one more chance to leave, before I make you..." Trunks said angrily.

"I'm not goin anywhere, take ya best shot" He grinned.

Almost instantly after Brody finished his sentence he received a well aimed punch to his cheek from Trunks, followed by a myriad of well timed strikes. Bored of being punched repeatedly, Brody vanished behind him and lightly pushed his back causing him to stumble forward. He was about to follow through with an attack but stopped himself when he felt warm blood trickle down the corner of his mouth.

"Is it my turn yet?" He said, licking his lips clean.

He brought both of his arms back and begun charging energy in both hands. As he planned to aim a concentrated blast of energy into Trunk's back he felt a small pair of hands grab onto his wrists, preventing him from carrying out his attack.

"Oooh, He knew you were so dominant?" He flirtatiously said to Goten whilst pretending to be subdued.

"Sh...Shut up!" He blushed.

Trunks turned and saw his opportunity but as he went to land a body blow Brody created a ball of energy around him that made them both back away, ascending in the process. The two saiyans looked up in awe as they witnessed the green sphere that shielded him expand rapidly.

"Brace yourself guys..."

Brody rained down a barrage of green orbs at great speed that exploded on impact, forcing the couple to concentrate on defence. They retreated into the nearby mountain crags knowing the terrain wouldn't hold out forever.

"I have a plan chibi but if it doesn't work we might have to use the fusion technique..."

"O...Okay, whatever you think we should do"

Trunks whispered his idea into his ear and after he nodded in agreement the prince begun his advance. Brody's concentration fell slightly as he noticed Trunks dashing towards him at great speed, avoiding and deflecting his ki blasts in the process, as he came closer and closer he braced himself but received a surprise when Trunks ascended right in front of him. Looking up at the saiyan slightly confused he almost didn't see the large beam of blue energy flying towards him and in that split second he crossed his arms together, blocking the attack with milliseconds to spare. Trunks continued hovering above him in disbelief while Goten remained in the kamehameha position staring at his enemy with wide surprised eyes.

"...Not bad, I guess I will have to try a little bit" Brody announced while flashing a deranged grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 11: The unexpected happens

The unfair fight was beginning to take its toll on the boys; every place they used to hide from the superior saiyan was decimated each time. Every time they attacked he'd playfully overpower them with ease. Retreating was also a waste of time as he continuously proved that his speed was far greater than theirs. Brody's fun continued into the late hours of the night, the dark sky now riddled with gleaming stars.

"You guys can take a break if ya want" He smugly offered, whilst dodging Trunk's now sluggish attacks.

The prince turned his head to see an exhausted Goten who had reverted back from his super saiyan form, already sitting on the cold grass and silently agreed to stop, walking over to join him. They both looked over at Gohan who still remained in the same position on the ground showing no sign of waking.

"You should really stop. There's no way you can beat me"

"Don't be so sure. Y...You haven't seen what we're capable of yet" Trunks informed.

"Really...care to show me?"

"Heh, if that's what you really want then just stay where you are"

Trunks gave his boyfriend a hug in an attempt to calm his breathing, hoping Brody wouldn't destroy them on the spot.

"Chibi, I brought some senzu beans with me, do you think you can find them in the tent?" He whispered into his ear.

"O...Okay but why did you bring senzu beans?"

"My mom always tells me to bring some with me if I have any spare just in case I run out of energy or get attacked by some psychopathic kid"

Goten gave a faint smile and left his embrace to search the tent wreckage. As he slowly walked off, Trunks turned to look at Brody who was still standing tall and became agitated when he noticed his eyes staring at Goten's frame.

"It must be great knowin ya get to pound that whenever ya want! What's it like?"

"That is none of your business..." He said angrily, trying to keep himself calm.

"C'mon let me have a go on him, pleeeease?"

"If you don't shut the hell up I won't allow chibi to show you any mercy when you're begging me to spare your pathetic life"

"Oooh, strong words from a weakling, now that's funny!"

Trunks didn't reply because he knew his temper would get the better of him and also knew that wouldn't do any good at the moment. He couldn't wait to unleash the insurmountable fury gathering inside him on the boy that had caused so many problems for him and Goten.

"I found them!" He shouted as he ran over to the prince while carefully cradling the beans in his hands.

"Good work chibi!"

"Hmm...? What have you got there cutey?"

"I found three, what should I do with the other one?" He asked, kneeling next to Trunks, ignoring Brody.

"We better hold on to it just in case but I think we'll be okay"

The couple each swallowed a bean, an intense feeling of renewed strength, energy and morale swept through their bodies almost instantaneously. Brody was pleased to see the little saiyans eyes burn brightly as they rose from the ground displaying plenty of energy whilst stretching their toned muscles.

"So...those things are like a little pick me up?"

"Exactly and now you're gonna be sorry for ever messing with us!"

"B...Be careful Trunks, this still won't be easy"

"Hah! Speak for yourself chibi but after we fuse I'd give him five minutes" He grinned confidently, resembling his father.

"Fuse...?" Brody asked in a confused tone.

"Like I said before, if you want a real fight stay right where you are!"

Excitement and intrigue filled the deranged boy so he decided to stay put, folding his arms in anticipation as Trunks gave the shaggy haired saiyan a reassuring kiss on his soft lips whilst holding his hands.

"How cute...can't wait to get another kiss from those sweet lips"

"A...Another?" Trunks said, looking at his unamused love.

"Don't let him get to you; he forced himself on me before you threw him off me"

He turned and gave the smirking boy a displeased look before preparing himself.

"I've had enough of you Brody; you won't be around to bother us much longer! Ready Goten?"

"Y...Yeah, let's go!"

They went into the correct position and began to concentrate on matching their power levels, much to Brody's amusement. After they achieved exact power levels they began the famed fusion technique.

"Fuuu...sion, Ha!"

"Fuuu...sion, Ha!"

This time he had to shield his eyes from the explosion of light that smothered the area. The light slowly faded and he stared in disbelief at the impressive warrior that stood before. He wore unique clothing only available to saiyans through fusion, his black hair spiked up with shades of lavender feathering the sides and an Impressive muscular frame that gave off an aura of great confidence.

"Woah, now that was impressive!" He complimented while applauding in shock.

"Hah! You ain't seen nothin yet!"

"...It's like...Goten but with sexy added to his cuteness..."

"Hey freakazoid! Are you even listening to me? I'm not Goten I'm Gotenks!"

"...Gotenks...?"

"Are you stupid or something? Wait, don't answer that" He laughed.

Brody walked towards him with a bewildered look and cautiously grabbed his face, examining it thoroughly. Gotenks just gave him a confused look letting him know he was uncomfortable but he was completely oblivious.

Trunks, what is he doing?

No idea but I'm gonna punch him in a minute if he doesn't stop being weird.

"...You're so...hot! Is that really you in there Goten? Goddamn...I just wanna jump on ya!"

"Ooookay...something is definitely wrong with you" He said, slapping his hand away, snapping Brody out of his trance.

"Heh, sorry about that, I dunno what came over me..." He replied backing away.

"Enough talk! I'm gonna pound you into the ground!"

"You're welcome to try..."

The tension in the air was thick; their stare down lasted for what seemed like an age, both planning the first strike.

Okay chibi I say we attack him head on and see how he deals with it

O...Okay...we can do this!

Suddenly they vanished simultaneously. They were both victorious in their plan to land the first punch as they both managed to slam their fists into each other's right cheek, the force of the blows caused them to stagger backwards, they both grinned at each other as they looked forward to their inevitable battle.

Throughout their battle they matched each other blow for blow whilst not knowing if either of them was taking this seriously. During the inhuman speed of the flurry of attacks sent back and forth that lit up the darkness, Gotenk's, through recognising the pattern of his movements eventually found an opening and parried a punch with his left hand and gave him a swift blow to the stomach with his right. To both of their surprise Brody was affected by the attack as he cradled the injured area. Gotenk's didn't waste this opportunity and struck the saiyan with a powerful right kick to the head while he was defenceless, making him skid across the hard ground into the lake.

Don't hold back chibi, this freak isn't going down unless we give him our best!

R...Right!

Expectedly he ascended out of the water almost as quickly as he fell in, giving the cocky saiyan a displeased look.

"Not bad, I guess I underestimated you..." He said whilst rubbing his jaw.

"Big mistake! I'm not even trying"

"Heh…neither am I"

The confidence between them was of epic proportions, their aura's growing in power during another stare down.

"Fine then, I'll start making an effort" Brody grinned.

Gotenk's started to reply but as he was about to speak the boy vanished and before he could react he was swiftly tripped up in the air. He attempted to recover but received a palm to the face, forcing him to collide with the ground. Brody pushed his head further into the earth as he struggled to release himself from the iron-like grip. Realising Brody's physical strength was still greater than his he decided to try a different tactic. As his head was pushed further into the ground he managed to place both his hands together and blasted a powerful energy wave into his chest. Brody flinched as the bright yellow wave continued to flow against his torso. Eventually Gotenk's was able to pull himself out of the embedded dirt while making sure the strength of the blast did not waver. The anger displayed by the superior saiyan was apparent as he was continuously pushed back until they were both face to face, a combination of anger and excitement rushing though them.

"S...So...are you trying yet?" Brody asked as he fended off the blast.

"N...No! What about you!" He shouted back.

"Still using less than half of my power" He replied cockily.

"Wh...What?"

After that comment instilled uncertainty in to the saiyan's the weak looking boy started to walk towards Gotenk's making him cease the powerful flow of energy. He reached out to grab the worried saiyan but he managed to jump back in time and began to quickly ascend.

"Why are ya runnin away? I thought you were gonna make me beg for my life and stuff..."

What do we do Trunks?

Where gonna have to get stronger...I just hope he was bluffing about his power.

I'm scared...

Don't worry chibi, we're far from finished!

Brody had a good idea what was coming but this excited him more so he let them continue. Gotenk's charged his ki until his aura became golden along with his hair; the darkness in his eyes was lightened by piercing emerald. A flash of light blinded him for a second, Super saiyan Gotenk's appeared before him when his vision returned.

"Cool! I sensed your power level go right up so c'mon attack me attack me!"

"Okay you asked for it ya freak!"

Ghost tactic time chibi!

Hehe, okay

The first think he did was spawn a powerful ghost duplicate and sent it towards the excited boy. To his surprise he retreated making the ghost follow him. The super saiyan looked on as he dived into the lake and awaited an explosion that never happened. Concern filled him as they remained under the water for quite some time. To be on the safe side he fired a barrage of ki blasts into the water hoping they would hit. Silence continued to deafen him after he ceased fire until the ghost shot out of the water and headed towards him at high speeds. Confused by this he was unprepared for an attack and received the full force of his doppelganger's explosion, causing him to fall to the unwelcoming ground. He sat up rubbing his head through his spiky blonde hair.

What...the hell just happened?

"Hahahaha! You should've seen your face it was hilarious!"

Gotenks looked up to see Brody floating above the lake in hysterics.

"What the hell did you do?"

He tried to reply but he was laughing too hard so he just extended his arm with the hand that displayed the strange ring.

He possessed our ghost!

What...?

Oh yeah I forgot you don't know yet. He told me that he can possess whoever he wants with that ring. He...he...used it on…Gohan when he...y'know...

Wait a minute...Gohan didn't do that to you, Brody did...?

Y...Yeah...

Words could not describe the infuriation Trunks felt after hearing the horrible truth.

I'm gonna destroy him chibi, Don't try to stop me

The warriors golden aura became violent and uncontrollable; Brody stopped his laughing fit as soon as he felt the terrifying power resonating from the impressive saiyan's small body. He hesitantly looked over after Gotenk's let out an emotional roar that shook their surroundings and was stunned when he witnessed him spawn long, flowing golden hair that reached down to his feet. Once the transformation was complete, turbulent lightning flashed around his now extremely powerful aura, the strength he felt disturbed him to the core.

"I feel sorry for you right now" Gotenk's growled as he looked up displaying pure anger from his seemingly evil eyes.

"Wha...What...are you?"

"My turn to make your life hell"

In the blink of any eye he appeared before Brody who looked genuinely scared, grabbed his arm and slammed him down to the ground with all his might, creating a crater-like hole.

"I will never ever forgive you!"

He brought his hands together, forming a giant bubble and shot it directly at the floored saiyan capturing him inside. Gotenk's made the ball of energy levitate much to the boy's dismay; he received an electric shock every time he'd slam against the bubble. Normally this would amuse Gotenk's but his anger would not subside anytime soon. It was clear that the powerful orb was under his full control as Brody noticed every time the saiyan would move his arm the ball he was trapped inside would move in sync.

"You think its fun to play around with people? Let's see how you like it!"

The boy looked down helplessly as he slowly ascended higher and higher into the sky until he could see the illuminating bright lights of the entire city. He tried to escape once more by slamming a powerful punch against the orb but it was soon clear that the stronger the attack, the stronger the shock. As expected Gotenk's made his creation descend at great speed. He made sure it slammed into the ground with unforgiving force which created a separate, larger crater. Proud of his work he moved towards the boy that was face down in the dirt, watching his battered body shake as he struggled to lift himself pleased him immensely. Brody received a swift kick to the ribs whilst on his hands and knees making him roll across the dirt. He managed to sit up on his knees, as he looked up his scared eyes met Gotenk's intense stare.

"I thought you said there was no way I can beat you"

The long haired saiyan easily grabbed his hand when he attempted to punch him and squeezed it until he heard a series of cracks.

"I despise you..." He growled as the demoralized boy yelped in pain.

"I think we should end this little game soon, I'm tired of looking at you"

"P...Please..."

"Hmm? Please what?"

"...D...Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't kill me alright!"

"Heh, you didn't believe me when I said this would happen did you? But remember I also said I wouldn't allow chibi to show you any mercy and trust me...he feels sorry for you right now"

"Goten please! I...I won't bother you anymore, you'll never see me again!"

T...Trunks...

Chibi, you're too nice, that's one of the many reasons why I love you but...I can't let him get away with what he did to you I just can't!

Goten knew everything would be better if Brody disappeared but never prepared himself for the opportunity to make it happen so he let Trunks take control of the situation. Secretly Goten was scared of the power they had every time they transformed into a super saiyan three so the majority of the time he let his love go wild while he made sure that he wasn't holding him back.

"It seems that your attempt to save your pathetic life has failed any last words?" He said as he placed his free hand in front of Brody's face.

"N...No, but how about one last action?"

"What?"

In a desperate underhanded attempt to set himself free he threw a handful of dirt into the powerful saiyan's eyes, his plan worked and he managed to escape Gotenk's grasp as he rubbed his eyes, dashing away in the process.

"Rrgh, where did that bastard go?"

He scanned the area searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen but thanks to his sharp perception he noticed faint ripples on the lakes surface.

"He thinks he can hide from me?"

I'm gonna put all my strength into this attack to finish him!

D...Don't overdo it...

We have to if we want this freak to disappear chibi!

He began charging a massive amount of energy in his hands, aiming directly at the lake. The forming energy flickered violently due to its immense strength as they both struggled to keep it in place. To his surprise a little blue sphere shot out of the water and clumsily floated towards him.

What the hell?

Don't take any chances, we have to do it now Trunks!

Channelling the last desired bit of ki, an immense tidal wave of glowing energy was released in one ultimate blast, smothering the tiny orb with ease. Suddenly the orb that was engulfed prevented the beam from piercing the rippling water by exploding in size.

"What's happening?" Gotenk's shouted over the deafening roar of the battling energy's.

As he slowly pushed the orb downwards Brody emerged from the water while holding his shaking arm out straight in order to push his ki blast forward.

"H...How? How are you so st...strong? "

"You still don't get it do you? When I have to protect my chibi I can do anything!"

"Goten? Please!"

"I'm...I'm sorry but...you have to go..."

"Say goodbye you bastard!" Gotenk's bellowed.

In a final attempt to annihilate the petrified boy he sent a pulse of extra energy into the flowing beam but in a sudden turn of events they involuntarily split apart thus ending the fusion and their attack. Luckily they managed to subside their shock long enough to just dodge the large ball of energy that exploded above the three, briefing lighting up the night sky. All three looked at each other in complete shock at what just happened.

"What...happened...?" Goten whimpered.

"We...We must've used too much power...shit!"

"Well well well...you've enlightened me, I thought I was untouchable" He said as he floated towards them.

"Trunks! Wh...What do we do...?"

"Just...Just get behind me chibi!"

He quickly obeyed and quivered behind the slightly taller saiyan. Trunks gave his best to prevent himself from shaking as Brody came within arm's length.

"You would've let me perish Goten...I'm not sure how I feel about ya anymore. I think you need to feel the hurt you just made me experience..."

He was too terrified to reply as he was trapped in his icy gaze. Unexpectedly he turned his gaze to Trunks and lifted his hand up and brought the ring in front of his face. Instinctively he looked deep into the pulsating gem and couldn't bring himself to look away.

"You're mine now!"

To Goten's horror the love of his life let out an ear piercing scream as Brody's body dissipated into dark violet mist and forced his way inside Trunk's. He backed away in the air as he witnessed the prince's body twitch abnormally.

"Tr...Trunks...?"

He turned around and looked at Goten with his sapphire eyes but he noticed the difference straight away, the evil he saw sent a chill up his spine.

"Come give me a hug chibi"

"N..No you're not Trunks...!"

"What are you talking about? Don't make me hate you; is that what you want, for me to hate you? Give me a hug now..."

This truly tormented the little saiyan, he knew it wasn't his boyfriend saying these words but it was hard to be unaffected when the fiend was using his body.

"You can fight him...please Trunks...I...I"

"You're not listening to me chibi!"

"Don't call me that Brody!"

"...All I wanted was for you to love me Goten...but you couldn't even do that. Fine...it's over"

"Shut up!"

"It's over Goten, I'm leaving you"

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

As he tried to reassure himself that this wasn't real he looked up into his boyfriend's soulless eyes as tears formed in his and received a swift but powerful backhand to his temple, sending him spiralling to the ground, skidding next to his brother in the process. He then felt a hand on the back of his neck pull him up before he could try himself but from the scent he knew it was Trunks; there was no worse possible scenario for the little saiyan.

"Trunks...please..."

"I...I...hate...you"

That's all it took. The sentence he never wanted to hear destroyed any fighting spirit he had left. Hearing those words from his boyfriend's voice even though he knew it wasn't really him defeated his will to live. Even though he was released he just fell to his knees and let the tears flow as Trunks walked in front of him and held out his hand that begun to charge energy.

"Don't worry Goten, I'm gonna kill him once you're dead then you'll be reunited"

Sensing this was the end he stared at the ground and closed his eyes, making the tears drip into the dirt.

"Goodbye Trunks...I love you..." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Wh...What did you say?"

"I...said I love you...I love you so much" He cried.

He looked up at the lavender haired prince, who had a look of total shock on his face, tears began to fall.

"Nnghh...What are you doing? Destroy him! You...You'll only make it worse for yourself if you resist!"

"You can beat him..."

"...Chibi? No! I won't let you!...I love you too...Stop! You can't beat me!"

Goten covered his tear streamed eyes; he couldn't bear to look at Trunks whilst he was in pure turmoil, trying to fight the seemingly impossible.

"Chibi...Chibi is mine. You...can't...HAVE HIM!"

The shaggy haired saiyan peeked through his fingers when he heard an inhuman scream and gazed upon purple mist escaping his beloved's body as he fell to his knees. The mist gathered into the form of a human and Brody appeared, too stunned to notice Trunks reaching out for the distraught saiyan.

"...Don't cry chibi...it'll be okay" Trunks smiled vacantly, tears dripping down his face whilst wiping away his lover's away.

The world around the couple didn't matter for a split second as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their moment was interrupted when an explosion appeared behind Trunks making him collapse to the floor, the smile still on his face. A stunned Goten looked up to see smoke coming from Brody's hand then looked down at his fallen love to see a ragged smoking hole burnt into his gi, displaying his massacred back.

"This ring is useless!" Said the evil boy as he casually removed it from his finger and threw it into the lake.

"Tr...Trunks...?"

Words could not describe what Goten was feeling right now.

"Oh don't worry he's not dead...I think. I'm not done having fun with him after everything you both put me through!"

"This is your entire fault!"

"So? What can I say? I'm a bad loser..."

He walked over and pulled the unconscious Trunks up by his wrist.

"He's getting off easy compared to the hurt I've felt tonight!"

As Brody ascended with him, he didn't notice the senzu bean that fell from his gi but luckily the little saiyan did. Praying that the deranged boy wouldn't care, he crawled over and retrieved it.

"Hah, what's the point?" He mocked as Goten was about to consume it.

"...He's right..."

"Aren't you gonna try and save your precious boyfriend?"

He almost gave up all hope until an idea formed in his mind.

"Well? Aren't you even gonna try?"

To Brody's surprise Goten ran over to his older brother, pushed him onto his back and dropped the senzu bean into his mouth.

"Please, please wake up..."

"Hahaha, don't get your hopes up" He said as he continued to dangle the prince in the air.

"Come on Gohan, you have to wake up!"

"You guys pushed me to the limit, I'm hurtin a lot right now; I can see why my dad hated yours so much"

"...What did you just say...?"

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? Your dad was the only person to give my dad trouble and it seems I've inherited his... interest for your family"

"…B...B...Broly? Broly's your dad?"

"Ding ding ding, you are correct! Your prize is your mate back but I'm afraid he is gonna be a bit worse for wear..."

"I guess that it explains why you guys aren't doing so well…"

The familiar voice broke the saiyans concentration, they looked over to find Gohan sitting up while giving his little brother a sympathetic smile.

"Gohan!"

"Hey Goten, do you mind telling me what's going on? Why is your school friend float-"

His sentence was cut short when the thrilled little saiyan ran over and hugged him tightly almost knocking him over.

"Im…Impossible!" Brody whispered.

"You have to help us! He's too strong, I can't do anything, please help Trunks!"

"Calm down, it's alright I'm here now" He replied, ruffling his shaggy hair before standing up and eyeing the bewildered boy in the air who still held Trunks by his wrist.

"So, you're the son of that devil?" He asked.

"Impossible…you can't be awake yet…"

"Really? Do want to start explaining before you get hurt?"

"H…Heh, you…hurt me? I can tell by the power of your aura that you've got no chance!"

"Is that so? You look a bit worse for wear so I think I'd have a pretty chance don't you?"

Goten just hid behind his brother's leg as they conversed, deciding whether or not to tell him about all of the things the evil saiyan has put him through. Gohan look at his brother, angered by his tears he looked up at the unconscious Trunks and realised he probably would have to give his all.

"Be careful Gohan, he was still stronger than us even after we fused…"

"Are you serious?"

"Y…Yeah but when we went super saiyan three he started to lose"

Gohan guessed they must've run out of time otherwise Brody would be nothing but ashes by now.

"I swore I'd never do this again…but it seems that you've gave these two a hard time so…I'm not going to pull any punches just because you're a kid"

He raised his arms until they were in line with his stomach and began charging his energy. Goten backed away as he began his transformation. His short dark hair turned golden as he kept his gaze on Brody, he wasn't through yet though. His power continued to grow along with the golden aura that swirled around him.

"Okay, why am I the only person that can't do that?" Brody complained.

The transformation ended and Gohan's power level sky-rocketed. The evil boy noticed the lightning that occasionally appeared around him and became slightly worried knowing he wasn't at his strongest after the beating he received.

"…Fine, but I'm not going down alone…" He grinned evilly.

With that said, Brody kept hold of the prince's wrist, gripped his bicep with his other hand and swiftly snapped the joint out of place; a sickening crunch deafened the scarred little saiyan. Trunks didn't react remaining in his coma-like state and was cruelly released. As he lifelessly fell, Gohan dashed over and rescued him from the cold grass, all Goten could do was remain frozen in the same spot. Something in the little saiyan's mind snapped at that very moment, the look of satisfaction on the deranged boy's face tipped him over the edge. The debris of the natural elements surrounding the group levitated off of the ground and started whirling around them. Pure infuriation filled his little body, he trembled uncontrollably.

"Goten...?"

Gohan slowly backed away with Trunks in his arms, stunned at the power he felt emanating from his little brother. Goten lifted his gaze of anger up at the floating boy, wiping the grin from his face. The earth cracked beneath him as he created a golden aura that was abnormally powerful for his size. In an instant his dark shaggy hair spiked up and shone brightly. Letting out a high pitched roar he caused a dazzling explosive wave to form around him which made the other saiyan's shield their eyes. The light dissipated and before everyone stood the newly formed Goten. He was all out of tears, only anger remained.

"Goten..." His brother stammered.

For a moment silence filled the area as the older saiyan's were completely fixated on the emotionally spent saiyan. Goten looked over at his fallen love in an attempt to further his agitation, he was successful. Before anyone could prepare themselves he vanished and appeared in front of Brody causing him to stumble in the air.

"How? How can you live with yourself?"

Not giving him a chance to reply the little saiyan slammed a swift left hook into his cheek, connected a muscular knee into the other saiyan's stomach and elbowed him in the back of the neck, sending him to the ground. He then dashed downwards and ploughed his knee against Brody's spine preventing him from recovering from the previous assault; a cry of pain pierced the battleground.

"You've thrived off our misery for long enough..."

The little saiyan's words oozed pure anger, the only emotion that remained in his soul.

"G…Goten get offa me!"

The taller boy squirming underneath his strength secretly satisfied Goten as he continued to apply pressure.

"Fine, are you going to leave and never return?"

"Yes!"

It was apparent that he had inherited his father's naivety among other things. With little hesitation he allowed him to escape from the newly formed crater by backing away cautiously. Brody instantly rose from the ground as dignified as possible in a last ditch attempt to hold on to what was left of his pride but the pain from his tenderised back was too great. Gohan sat Trunks against one of the trees before standing behind his little brother and joined him in glaring at the demoralized saiyan.

"You've nothing left, leave now and I'll spare our life"

"…Goten, how could you?"

"Don't give me that. You've brought this upon yourself"

"I…I'm sorry…I…"

"Just go"

Even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done, Brody admitted defeat and began to walk away.

"I'll be back once I get stronger! Then you'll be sorry!" He shouted, laughing maniacally.

"You sure you're okay with this Goten?" Gohan asked placing his hands on his shoulders.

"…No…I'm not"

The powerful little saiyan shrugged away his brother's grip, slightly spread his legs, brought his hands to his side and begun to whisper the necessary words.

"Kaaaameee…haaameeee…"

A shining blue orb formed between his hands as he charged the large amount of power whilst making sure all his anguish was poured into the impending attack. Brody, being a saiyan also felt the terrifying surge of power growing making him halt his slow painful advance. A look of pure fear was the only thing he could show after he turned around and his nightmare was realised.

"Goten…?" He managed to utter.

"…..HAAAAAAAA!"

All the rage and pain Brody made him feel powered the almighty blast he let explode from his tiny hands. In an instant the evil saiyan was completely smothered by a massive beam of blinding light. The whole area around them shook violently as an earth shattering scream escaped Brody's lips. It only took mere seconds but finally, the boy that had repeatedly tried to destroy Goten's and Trunk's relationship was eradicated into nothingness. Panting and puffing heavily he ended the surge of insurmountable power after he was sure that his enemy's existence had been terminated. Once silenced reigned over them he gave a deep sigh of relief and reverted back to his black shaggy haired form before staggering over to the prince.

"Goten…you did it!"

Gohan ended his super saiyan form also and ran over to embrace his exhausted brother but Goten had already fell to his knees next to his love while uncontrollably smiling"

"Trunks…I…did…it"

Those were the last words he uttered that day before passing out across his beloved's lap. Gohan laughed to himself whilst looking down at the cute couple.

"I think I better get these two home"

He walked over, gently lifted the little saiyans underneath his arms and took flight back towards their homes.

"I'm so proud of you Goten…"

Dear diary

I woke up in my room and the first thing that I realised was its over! But then the rest of reality hit me. How did I get here? Where was Trunks? After I ran downstairs and found out what happened from my brother I flew to Trunk's as fast as I could. He was laying in his bed with his arm in a cast; you can imagine how upset he was about the whole situation but after a week or two he got over it and now we're stronger than ever. If anything I think this experience has made us stronger. I love him so so so so much and he promised me he feels the same. Now Brody's out of the picture we can get on with our lives. Oh I almost forgot! Trunks also promised that one day we'd live together and we can go on proper dates! I can't wait! I'm back at home now, my mom insisted because I've spent all week at Trunk's but I don't see the point though because I don't leave my room when I'm here. Ah well I'm going to sleep now and counting the hours until I get to see Trunks. Sucks it has to be in school right now but there is always the weekend wish me luck xxx


End file.
